Marriage By Law
by NinjaSakura45
Summary: With the War over and the marriage law passed, Hermione finds herself rushed into a marriage with Draco. Hermione learns that her family line the Max's have a dark ancient power in their bloodline, one in which Hermione is the first to inherit in centuries. Now Hermione is confused, and wondering just what really is going on and who she really is.
1. Chapter 1 The News

**Author's Note:** l love hearing from my readers and each of your are important to me. I hope you will understand, I'm the Author of this story. It's my blood, sweat and tears which creates and writes it. I will **Not** change my plot to suit anyone but myself and I **will** ignore all requests for plot changes . If you have so many good ideas, please write your own story and post it. I'm sure I would love to read it. Thank you for your consideration.

Chapter One: The News

Draco x Hermione

Draco -– 18

Hermione - 18

I don't own anything

(Hermione's POV)

"I can't believe that the war is finally over, and we are in our last year of Hogwarts." I said to Harry and Ron, as we stepped onto the train to Hogwarts.

"Yes, it is hard to believe we won and are now able to complete school." Harry said, as we walked into an empty compartment.

It's been a year since the war ended, Hogwarts was rebuilt, and we can now complete out last year in peace. Harry is dating Ginny and Ron, who broke up with me about 6 months ago is now dating Lavender. It didn't matter to me as I needed to focus on my studies. With the new law the ministry has passed everyone is engaged including Ron and Harry, everyone except me. They got lucky and were matched to the ones they were already dating. I still can't figure out why I wasn't paired up with someone and I didn't tell Ron or Harry because I didn't want them worry.

"Hermione what classes are you taking this semester?" Ron asked.

."This year I am head girl and I will be taking the N.E.W.T.S." I said.

"But you didn't answer my question." Ron said.

"Advanced Charms, Potions, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and DAncient Runesivination. It leaves me with me two study periods." I replied.

"Lucky, I wish that I had some free periods, too." Ron whined.

"Well, if you had taken more classes when you started school and done it all along you would be much better off." I said.

"Well I tried, but it's hard. Not all of us is as smart as you Hermione." Ron said.

"Ron you should have taken Hogwarts more seriously." I said.

"Now Hermione, you could be a little nicer." A voice sneered from behind.

"Well if it isn't ferret face." I said as I looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. How he got in our compartment unnoticed I'll never know.

"Always pleasant seeing you as well Mudblood, Draco sneered.

"What do you want Draco?" I asked.

"Well as you know I am Head Boy." Draco said.

"Don't remind me!" I said.

"Well, my duty is to inform you Head Mistress McGonagall would like to see the two of us after we have eaten, and the sorting is complete." Draco said.

"Why did she send a messenger boy. She could have just sent me an owl." I said.

"I'm simply delivering the message." Draco said and left our compartment.

"What is up with him?" Lavender asked as she walked into the compartment, sat down next to Ron and kissed him.

"He is Head Boy, so he thinks he owns the place." I said.

"That's normal for Draco." Harry said as Ginny walked in our compartment.

It was getting crowded in here, but it wouldn't be long until we arrived at Hogwarts. A lot has happened since the war and there hashave been many changes, too. Families were reunited, but many friends and loved ones were lost. Not even my parents remember me, they never would. I felt a tinge of guilt because they were my parents and took wonderful care of me. I knew I was adopted but it didn't make things any easierwkward or upsetting. I had a lovely childhood ad I still loved them very much. Suddenly, I felt the train jerk to a halt and looked up to see if we were in Hogsmeade. I must have been lost in my thoughts for little while.

"Hermione we are here." Harry said.

"I can see that." I replied.

I stood up and walked out of the compartment and walked right into someone. I fell to the floor with a thud and hit my head on the wall. I looked up to see "Ferret Face" staring down at me with a grin on his face. What was he doing here, again? Can he not just leave me alone and let me live in peace?

"What are you doing here again, Malfoy?" I asked as I stood up.

"Just a friendly reminder, don't forget we have a meeting with Head Mistress McGonagall after the feast." Malfoy said.

"I didn't forget." I said.

"Good to know." He sneered.

"I am leaving as I don't have anything more to say to you." I growled.

"I thought I would walk you to the Great Hall." Draco said.

"What are you up to Malfoy." I sneered.

"I am not up to anything. I'm just doing as I am told." Malfoy replied.

"I can walk myself." I growled and shoved passed him.

Malfoy grabbed my arm, pulled me back against him so I was flush with his chest. I looked up at him, he had a shit eating grin on his face and his lips were mere inches from mine. I tried jerking free, he only pulled me closer to him almost making our lips touch. What was his deal?

"Where do you think you are going?" Malfoy asked in a husky voice.

"I am going to the Great Hall." I replied.

"Like I said, I am walking you to the Great Hall." He whispered, only a breath away from kissing me.

"I don't need an escort!" I growled.

"I wasn't asking, and you don't have a choice." Malfoy said.

Malfoy let go me briefly only to link his arm with mine. Malfoy began walking forcibly making me walk beside him. He helped me off the train and into a private carriage. He even pretended that this was a sweet moment. I really did hate him!

"I hate you Malfoy!" I growled.

"The feeling is mutual, trust me!" Malfoy replied.

"I don't understand why you need to escort me to the Great Hall." I said.

"Like I said, I am just following orders! We will be sitting up front with McGonagall." Malfoy said. Yay, I thought.

I knew Heads were now required to sit up front with the teachers to ensure everyone knew who the Heads were and to demonstrate the authority they held. We walked arm in arm to the Great Hall. I watched as my friends stared at us in shock as I quickly started glaring at Malfoy. Pansy's eyes were burning with rage. I jerked my eyes from hers and looked forward. We made our way to the Professor's table and my mind began racing. What could McGonagall want? We took our seats to next to Head Mistress McGonagall as she stood to give her announcements.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to welcome all of the first years." So, let the Sorting begin," she said.

I watched as the new first years walked single file to the front of the Great Hall to be sorted into their houses. Once they were sorted into their houses it appeared they were all about evenly divided. There were more kids sent to Gryffindor than Slytherin, but the difference wasn't terrible. McGonagall stood once more and gave a few more announcements.

"First, I would like to welcome all the first years to Hogwarts. I would also like to welcome all our returning students." McGonagall said, and all students cheered.

"Next, the third-floor corridor, as always, is off limits. The dark forest is off limits as well." McGonagall stated.

"Any student caught out after hours will cause their house to lose points. If you are caught in an area marked as "Off Limits" your House will lose points. Playing Quidditch and class participation earns you points." McGonagall said.

I quickly ate my food, eager to leave the room and we could get our meeting completed. Draco unfortunately was taking his sweet time about it. From the way he was acting, I could tell that he knew what was going to happen. I watched as students left one by one following their Prefects. I watched as one by one all the teachers left including McGonagall. I was now left alone with Malfoy.

"Are you done eating?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm done. We need to get to McGonagall's office before she has a fit." Malfoy said.

"I figured that much." I said.

"Let's go." He said gruffly.

I stood from my seat and followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall. He didn't try to link arms with me this time, and I was thankful for it. I honestly did not like being that close to him, it was just plain creepy. It wasn't long before we arrived at Head Mistresses McGonagall's office. I sat down in front of her desk and so did Malfoy.

"How are you this evening Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We are meeting to discuss an important matter." McGonagall said.

"What is it that is so important." I huffed

"As you know the ministry has set in place a marriage law. All available wizards and witches were informed of who they would be marrying except for the two of you." Professor McGonagall said. My heart sank at that moment as I became sick to my stomach and my world became blurry.

"Why were we not informed when the others were?" Malfoy asked taking the words right out of my mouth.

"The ministry wanted me to tell you in person because there was some news about Ms. Granger which has been brought to their attention." Professor McGonagall said.

"What kind of news?" I asked finally managing to speak.

"When the ministry was reviewing old files belonging to the Malfoy family, the investigators, came across some rather interesting information." She said.

"What kind of news?" Malfoy asked.

"I am sure you are aware of the Max family?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, of course I am. They are one of the purest families in the Wizarding World and one of the richest as well. They are also known to be the most gifted and brilliant witches and wizards in existence." Malfoy replied.

"Only two remain and they are childless, so their bloodline is doomed to die out when each of them pass away." I said, trying to make sense out of everything she is telling us.

"My reason for bringing up the Max family is simple. The investigators discovered Joseph and Elena Max did in fact have a daughter who they sent to the muggle world to hide her from Voldemort." Professor McGonagall said.

"I am lost as to what this information has to do with Hermione." Malfoy said.

"Hermione Granger is their biological daughter. After discovering the Max's had a daughter, the ministry tracked down the adoption records of their daughter and it led them to the Grangers." Professor McGonagall stated.

I choked on air and Malfoy patted my back. I learned one year ago, shortly before obliviating my parents, I had, in fact, been adopted. I couldn't breathe. I had just learned why I was adopted by my parents. I couldn't breathe I was overwhelmed to learn I was a pureblood. Professor McGonagall was saying something to us but all I could do was nod my head. I watched as she performed a spell to test my DNA and next thing I knew she was congratulating me.

"Congratulations Ms. Max." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thanks." I managed to choke out.

"Now on to the marriage law. Ms. Max, you and Draco are to be wed two weeks from this date." Professor McGonagall said.

"What, you expect me to marry ferret face!" I yelled.

"Yes, the ministry does expect it, you will marry him and be happy about it." She said.

"I am not marrying that thing!" I yelled.

"I am not a thing Hermione and I do have a name, it's Draco." Malfoy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hermione, Draco will make a fine husband for you. Your parents, as you know, are still alive and wish to meet with you and your future husband this weekend. Draco you will help prepare Hermione for this meeting." She said.

"My real parents?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, and you will need to act like a pureblood and for this reason why Draco will help you. Draco you parents will also be at this meeting." Headmistress McGonagall said.

"Oh, boy. This won't turn out well as my dad is not fond of Hermione." Malfoy said.

"I'm not fond of your father either, so the feeling is mutual." I grumbled.

"You are both Heads, so you will share a tower and I expect you to get along." Head Mistress McGonagall said.

"I am not sure sharing a tower would be wise." I said.

"Hermione that's enough! You are a pureblood and as such you need to behave like one." Malfoy said.

"You dare to try and tell me what to do ferret." I snarled.

"You will do address me as Draco or Malfoy, you do not speak to me in such a manner." Draco growled.

"You can't talk to me like I'm a slave and you're my master. I am not like other purebloods, I was raised by muggles and because of it, I actually have a heart." I yelled.

"Clearly, you have no idea how to behave as a proper pureblood lady." Malfoy said.

"I refuse to marry you!" I yelled before storming off.

I was not going to cry in front of the ferret and give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt me. Malfoy was a cold-hearted jerk and he has never once cared about anyone but himself. I honestly can't understand what the ministry was thinking when they ordered us to be married. I looked up momentarily to see I had stormed off to the Hogwarts gardens. I knew no one would look for me here so I let the tears flow.


	2. Chapter 2 The talk

**Author's Note:** l love hearing from my readers and each of your are important to me. I hope you will understand, I'm the Author of this story. It's my blood, sweat and tears which creates and writes it. I will **Not** change my plot to suit anyone but myself and I **will** ignore all requests for plot changes . If you have so many good ideas, please write your own story and post it. I'm sure I would love to read it. Thank you for your consideration.

Chapter 2

Draco x Hermione

I don't own Harry Potter

(Draco's POV)

I watched Hermione storm away and I knew I had upset her. It bothered me that I had, but I could not understand why it bothered me. I was a Malfoy and the Malfoy's didn't express any kind of feelings, it was just the way that my family had always been and that would never change. I looked at headmistresses McGonagall and looked slightly angry.

"You will go apologize to Ms. Max at once." She said.

"I don't apologize to anyone. You forget I am a Malfoy." I said.

"Well fine let me make this simple for you. Either you go apologize or you get detention for a whole month, slytherin will lose 50 points, and I will call you father. If I am correct you dad would be furious with the way that you just treated her." Professor McGonagall said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"And I trust that you can find your quarters without my assistance?" Headmistress asked.

I nodded my head, and walked out to find Hermione. I can almost guarantee that it won't be easy to fin her. I wish McGonagall didn't see fit to make me apologize, because I am terrible at saying sorry to anyone. I have never said sorry and didn't really see the point in starting now, but she did threaten me so I didn't have choice. I hate when teachers interfere with everything that I do. I wandered the school for nearly an hour before I found Hermione in the Gardens. Odd place to find her.

"Hermione can we talk for just a minute?" I asked walking up to her.

"I would rather not be anywhere near you at the moment." She said.

"I am sorry. I should not have been so rude to you." I said.

"Did Professor McGonagall make you come here and apologize?" She asked.

"Well she did tell me to come apologize, but I was out of line. You were just dumped with this news, and I am being a rude asshole." I said.

"That doesn't make it okay." She said.

"Nothing I say could ever make how I just treated you okay by any means." I said.

"You hurt me Draco, you always do and you didn't apologize before. You always said and did things that you knew would hurt me and you got a laugh out of it. I doesn't make it okay just because you come and say sorry." I said.

"I know that it doesn't make it okay, but I am still sorry. I feel bad about how I treated you." I said.

"You only feel bad because you learned that I am a pureblood and you don't want your precious reputation tainted because you were rude to me." She said.

"Hermione being a pureblood has nothing to do with this. I came here to apologize and that is what I plan on doing." I said.

"You are only being nice to me because you know I am one of the richest purebloods and you can't wait to marry me to get my families money." She said. This girl was insufferable.

"It's not like that, I promise. Besides if I just wanted your money I wouldn't have bothered to come and apologize." Draco said.

"The why do you suddenly care about me?" I asked.

"Because Hermione we have to be married in 2 weeks. If we want this to work out we need to care about each other." I said trying to remain calm.

"As if you could ever care about anyone but yourself." Hermione said with a snort.

"Despite the popular belief I actually do have feelings." I said.

"I can't just forgive you for years of torture. That stuff just doesn't go away, and the things that you put my friends through just so you could look good." She said.

"Can't you at least give it an effort. I am not a bad person once you get to know me." I said.

"Who says I want to get to know you. I despise you and you whole family." She cried.

"Hermione for once just hear me out." I said.

"Nothing you say can make any of this better." She said.

"Just hear me out for a change." I said.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"When I first started school here, I was an arrogant pig. I was always looking down on other people even after the war. I would make fun of the less fortunate, the ones that had lost everything in the war, and even went so low as try and force muggleborns to leave the school. After the death of Voldemort my father changed a lot and for the better at that. He got wind of of how I was acting and was beyond angry. My father knocked some sense into me literally, and I finally realized what a bad person I was." I said.

"Then why did you continue to be mean and hateful toward me?" she asked.

"That day you punched me, I realized how much I liked you." I said.

"That doesn't explain why you still treated me so harshly." She shot back.

"At the time I didn't know you were pureblood and my father would have killed me if he found out that I was secretly crushing on you. He may have changed after the war but that didn't change how he felt about muggleborns marrying purebloods. He will always believe that purebloods should marry purebloods." I said.

"Yeah, but even today on the train you treated me like a mudblood." Hermione said.

(Hermione's POV)

"Look old habits die hard. Plus I didn't know that you were a pureblood at the time." He said.

"Apparently and regardless of you reasoning it was not okay." I ground out. I hated this conversation and wanted to run and Malfoy was acting like he was enjoying the conversation a little to much.

"I am sorry okay. Can you forgive me."Draco said.

I stared at him baffled by his words. Never in all of my years had I hear him say forgive me. I had heard him say I am sorry a couple of times but it was rare, but not unheard of. He looked sincere and was almost like he actually did regret everything that he had ever done in his life. What got me though was that he was actually apologizing to me of all people for how he treated me.

"Are you actually asking me to forgive you?" I asked with a snort.

"Please take this serious. I meant every word I said and I will do anything to prove that I have changed and that I do like you Hermione." He said.

"Fine, I want you to apologize to Ron and Harry as well and become friends with them." I said.

"I am not befriending a half-blood and a blood traitor you can forget it." He said.

"If you want me to forgive you and make this work then you need to start with my friends." I said.

"Ugh, you are not going to make it easy are you." He said.

"My friends are apart of my life and they will always be around, regardless of what you or your family has to say about it." I said.

"You are going to have to understand that potty and weasel are not going to forgive me so easily." Draco said.

"First off their names are not potty and weasel they are Harry and Ron and if you talk to them, they will forgive you, for me." I said.

"You make it sound so easy, but I can assure you that it won't be. They will probably hex me on the spot for even approaching them." Draco said.

"Make the effort, and then we will talk." I said and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiveness

**Author's Note:** l love hearing from my readers and each of your are important to me. I hope you will understand, I'm the Author of this story. It's my blood, sweat and tears which creates and writes it. I will **Not** change my plot to suit anyone but myself and I **will** ignore all requests for plot changes . If you have so many good ideas, please write your own story and post it. I'm sure I would love to read it. Thank you for your consideration.

Draco X Hermione

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3 Forgiveness

(Draco's POV)

Of course Hermione would not consider getting along with me, or even discuss a marriage without her friends forgiving me and getting their blessings. I sighed and stood up to go find them. This was going to be a difficult task because I doubt that they will even talk to me. I stood up and walked toward the Gryffindor common room, where I knew that I would find them. I knocked on the painting and waited for the door to open.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked through the door.

"I came to talk to you and Ron." I replied.

"Nothing you could say could be important in any way." Harry said.

"I came to ask forgiveness." I said.

"Is this a joke?" Harry asked.

"No this is not a joke." I said.

"Why on earth would pureblood Draco Malfoy, who has plenty of friends, want our forgiveness?" Harry asked.

"I would like to speak to you and Ron both, so maybe I can come in and we can sit down." I said.

"We can talk out here. I will be right back with Ron." Harry said and left and returned shortly after that with Ron.

"What do you want Malfoy." Ron asked.

"I came to ask for forgiveness. I need to be able to become your guys friends." I said.

"As if we would ever dream of being your friend." Ron sneered.

"Look Hermione and I are to be married according to the marriage law and one of her request was that we get along." I said.

"No way would she agree to ever marry you." Ron yelled.

"The law paired everyone off but the two of us, because Hermione is a pureblood like myself and has been engaged to since birth. When information that Hermione came to light and about our previous engagement they arranged us to be married. The engagement was sealed by a bond made between our parents, an unbreakable bond. Hermione's real name is Hermione Max." I said.

"You mean to tell me all this time she has been a pureblood and you have mocked her because you thought she was muggle born." Harry yelled.

"And now you expect to marry her and forget everything that happened in the past." Ron said with a snort.

"I understand how you feel and what you say and what say are true, but I do wish to make up for all of the wrong I have done." I said.

"Nothing you do could make up for what you have done." Harry said.

"I know that everything I have done was wrong, but I want to make up for it, if only for Hermione's sake." I said.

"How does Hermione feel about this?" Ron asked.

"She said to get your forgiveness and then we would talk." I said.

"Then I guess the two of you won't be married." Ron sneered and stormed back into the common room.

"He will come around." Harry said.

"Doubtful, he hates my guts and i know that you do too." I said.

"I don't hate you per say, but I don't trust you. For the sake of Hermione I am willing to become you friend and forgive you. It will take time for me to trust you, but it will happen." Harry said, and it shocked me.

"You seem calm knowing about all this Harry. Just a minute ago you wouldn't even give me the time of day." I said.

"That is because i realize that you and Hermione are going to be married regardless of how we feel. So to make this better on everyone I will at least make the effort." Harry replied.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, and don't worry, I will talk to Ron. He will come around. If not I will have Lavender talk to him." Harry said.

"Make sure that he knows that if Hermione and I don't marry we will be sent to Azkaban and most likely sentenced to death." I said.

"I promise I will let him know, and I will never let anything like that happen." Harry said and walked back into his common room.

(Hermione's POV)

After I left Draco in the gardens I went to Professor McGonagall to seek knowledge about my family history. She informed me that I would have to read the files myself to learn about it, because there was nothing that she could tell. I asked her if I was even aloud to have access to those files and she assured me that my linage would allow me access to the files. So now here I was at the library reading documents on my family history. No one at the school knew that I was a max yet, and I planned to keep it that way.

"Well, well if it isn't the mudblood. What do you think you are doing looking at pureblood family history, people like you are not suppose to have access to it." I turned to see Pansy Parkinson.

"Well Pansy, In case you didn't catch on, I have changed." I said.

"You may have changed and you may be head girl, but that does not give you the right to have access to pureblood lineage, and the Max family linage at that." She sneered.

"If you must know Pansy, Joseph and Elana Max are my real parents. Not that it is any of your business." I said.

"Why you filthy little mudblood. How dare you say you are the daughter of one of the most prestigious pureblood families in the wizarding community." She all but yelled and drew her wand.

"Go ahead you know the spell, you could hex me into oblivion." I said.

"You little bitch." She said and started to hex me.

The moment that she raised her wand she was tackled by two people, one with blonde hair and one with brown hair. She was taken to Headmistresses office by an angry Madam Pomfry and and the strangers stood before me. I could tell that they were a great deal older than myself which meant they were either teachers or parents.

"Are you alright Hermione dear?" The blonde woman asked.

"I am alright. Thank you for saving me." I said.

"That's what we are suppose to do." The woman said.

"So then the two of you are teachers?" I asked, and the two exchanged looks.

"No sweetie, we are Joseph and Elana Max. We are your real parents." Elana said.

"Why did you tackle Pansy. You could have asked her to put her wand down, she normally backs down." I said and Joseph sighed.

"We were excited to learn that our daughter was still alive and that the dark lord never discovered your true nature, so we came to meet you earlier, but we seen Mrs. Parkinson about to attack you, and we saw red." Joseph said speaking for the first time.

"I see, why did you guys not keep me when I was born?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"No one knew that Elena was pregnant and so you were safe from Voldemort. I feared that he would force you to get the mark so when Elena went into labor we had the birth at home and sent you to the muggle world." Joseph said.

"So how did I end up engaged to Draco Malfoy?" I asked.

"The Malfoy's new of your birth and in exchange for their silence we agreed for our children to married." Joseph said.

"I hate Malfoy with every fiber f my being." I said.

"We did what we had to, to protect you. In time you may come to love Draco."Elena said.

"I hate him what he has done to me. I don't see how you can expect me to forgive him so easily. I wasn't raised like the rest of you." I said.

"Hermione regardless of how you were raised, you are a pureblood and you are expected to act as such. You will marry Draco and you will be happy about it." Elena said.

"I can not believe this. Draco has done nothing but hurt me since I started school here, and now I have to marry him." I said my voice becoming hysterical.

"Calm yourself and act properly. I would have thought Draco would have at least taught you the basics." Elena said.

"I only just learned who I really was today. I can't learn it overnight." I said.

"Don't get me wrong dear we are excited to see you, but you need to remain calm." Joseph said.

"Why don't we go to your common room for tea, and we can talk there." Elena said.

"That would probably be a good idea." I said.

I finally meet my real parents only to learn that they are just like every other pureblood, stuck up and worried about appearances. I led my parents out of the library and toward mine and Draco's shared common room. I opened the painting slowly to find that Draco was waiting. He had a pleasant smile on his face. Did he know that they were coming?

"Draco I see that you got my owl. I am pleased that you were able to join us." Elena said.

"You invited Draco?" I asked in a loud voice.

"Yes, Hermione dear I did. His parents should be here shortly." Elena said.

"It's late and I want to go to bed." I said and started toward my room.

"Hermione you will come back and you will behave like a pureblood lady should." Draco said sternly.

"You dare to try and tell me what to do again." I yelled.

"You will do as you are told." Draco said.

"I will not listen to the likes of you." I said and stormed up the stairs.

I barely made it close to my room, but out of view of my parents, before Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I tried to pull from him, but he only grinned. I could never love him and this was why I couldn't. He pushed me against the wall and I thought for sure he was going ot kiss me.

"Don't ever embarrass me like that again." Draco growled.

"What are you going to do if I do?" I asked.

"I'll be forced to reprimand you for your actions. Don't force me to have to do that." He said in a warning tone.

"You would never dare hit me." I growled.

"No, but your dad will demand that you are dealt with by me. It is custom for the men to keep the women in line in pureblood families." Draco said.

"I hate this, and I hate you." I said and he laughed at me.

"You may hate me, but we are still going to get married." Draco said.

"Don't remind me." i said.

"So why don't we head back down stairs and spend some time with your parents." Draco said.

"Fine, but I will walk myself." I huffed and walked off shoving him away.

The nerve of Draco to think that he can control me! No man will ever control me, I don't care who it is, or who they think they are. I am Hermione Granger Max and no one will control me.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Kiss and Coping

**Author's Note:** l love hearing from my readers and each of your are important to me. I hope you will understand, I'm the Author of this story. It's my blood, sweat and tears which creates and writes it. I will **Not** change my plot to suit anyone but myself and I **will** ignore all requests for plot changes . If you have so many good ideas, please write your own story and post it. I'm sure I would love to read it. Thank you for your consideration.

Draco x Hermione

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 4 : The First Kiss and Coping

(Hermione's POV)

I walked down the stairs to join my parents but they looked as if they were preparing to leave. I was almost certain that they were planning to stay and visit and that the Malfoy's would be joining us. I looked at Draco and could see that he wasn't pleased. Great just what I need, for him to be pissed off.

"Hermione dear, we have decided to come back at a later time, when it is more appropriate. We have owled the Malfoy's and let them know we will be meeting in 2 weeks instead of today." Elena said.

"What about the tea?" I asked.

"I can't have you embracing us in front of the Malfoy's. This meeting tonight was partially to see how you behave at this current moment. Draco will report anything bad that you do." Elena said.

"Elena don't be so harsh, she is will learn with time. She is still young." Joseph said.

"What if I refuse to learn. What if I refuse all of this. I never agreed to any of this." I yelled and saw that the two looked taken aback.

"Hermione Max if you refuse to listen then we will deny being your family and make sure that you are never able to get a job. If you refuse to marry Draco you will go to Azkaban and Draco will be forced to go as well because he didn't follow the law because you want to act like a child." Elena said.

"This is insane. I never wanted any of this and I can't love draco, I can barely stand him." I said.

"In most pureblood families it is never about love, but about keeping the line pure and the money." Elena said.

"I don't want any of this. I didn't ask to be a pureblood and I don't think I want to be one now." I yelled.

"Hermione you are a pureblood Max and my daughter, and no daughter of mine will behave like this. We protected you from Voldemort, but even now you have standards to live by. We don't want to lose our daughter because we love you so very much. Draco will teach you what you need to know for the coming visit and we expect to see you behave better." Joseph said.

"I hate Draco though." I said.

"Well learn to like him and enjoy his company. You guys will be together for the rest of your lifes." Elena said.

Elena stepped forward gave me a hug and so did Joseph before they apparated home. I was surprised they were able to in the school I turned to see rage literally radiation off of Draco. Great, now I had to deal with a huge baby.

"I just told you not to embarrass me and what do you go and do?" Draco all but growled.

"Listen ferret face, I have no intentions of listening to you. You can't control me like I am some kind of puppel." I yelled.

"Hermione Max, you are a pureblood now, and always have been, and you will start acting like one. Do I make myself clear." Draco yelled.

"I don't take orders from someone like you." I yelled back.

Draco shoved me against the wall and glared at me. I knew that he was going to yell at me some more, but that was nothing new. I was surprised when his lips meet mine in a fierce kiss. Malfoy was kissing me and to say I was shocked was an understatement. I shove against his chest and caused him to stumble backwards.

"Don't ever touch me again." I snarled, I tried to make for my room and Draco gently grabbed my arm.

"Hermione you can't keep running from this." Draco said in a soft voice.

"I know that I can't, but that doesn't make this any easier." I said.

"Hermione, I know that me being rude doesn't help the situation, but I will work on it." He promised, and I looked at him.

"As long as you make the effort and stop hurting me, we could come to like each other." I said.

"You may even come to love me one day, and everyday I will work on my anger, and I will treat you right and I will never again make you cry. Tears really don't suit you." Draco said.

"Now you decide to be sweet and caring." I said.

"I will do what I can to make it up to you." Draco said.

"Why do you even care?" I asked.

"Because," Draco started and pulled me toward him, "I actually like you and i don't want to spend the rest of my life having you hate me." Draco said and I actually blushed.

"Draco you don't need to pretend to like me." I said.

"I'm not pretending. Whether you believe it or not, I believe that you are the most beautiful girl in this school." Draco said.

"Flattery will get you know where, and you should know that." I said.

"It's not flattery, it's the truth." Draco said.

He placed a hand on either side of my face and leaned in and kissed me on the lips softly. This time I wanted to kiss him and I enjoyed the feel of his lips on mine. For a fleeting moment I felt something for Draco and thought that it could be love. Draco picked me up and carried me to our shared room and laid me on the bed. He pulled from the kiss and smiled slightly.

"See, kissing me isn't so bad." Draco said.

"Don't be so smug about it. I enjoyed it because you didn't force me into anything. I like you this way Draco." I said.

"Good, I want you to like the real me and come to love the real me. I don't want to spend my life fighting with you." Draco said.

"Sometimes you really can be sweet Draco." I said.

"Only with you Hermione." Draco said.

"Did you talk to and Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Harry is the only one willing to forgive me." Draco replied.

"It will take time for Ron to accept what is happening. Ron and I dated, and even thought he broke up with me, he still has feelings for me." I said

"So what you are saying is that i need to watch of for weasel and make sure that he doesn't try to steal my girl." Draco said and kissed me.

"No he just needs time to comprehend everything that is happening right now." I said.

"I just want him to understand that our union to be was one formed by our parents in an unbreakable bond." Draco said.

"So our parents did make the unbreakable bond." I said.

"Yes, and that is why the ministry paired us together. At first, according to my father, they tried to pair you off to Blaise, but the bond that was formed between our parents revoked the one that the ministry had tried to make. So they did some research and found the truth." Draco said.

"So your dad knows that I am going to be married to you?" I asked.

"Yes, he was notified the moment we were, and he immediately got the information and owled it to me." Draco said.

"I never seen you get an owl." I said.

"It was after I talked to Ron and Harry." Draco said.

"OH, I see. He isn't upset is he?" I asked.

"At first he was, because he was under the belief that you were muggleborn, and was not happy. That's why he went to the ministry and there he learned you were a pureblood. So now he is thrilled learning who you really are and that our union will be fulfilled." Draco said.

"So your dad is okay with all of this?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was the one that made the unbreakable vow between our parents. it was his idea to unite our families." Draco said.

"What would have happened if I had died?" I asked.

"The unbreakable vow would diminish with your death. That's how the ministry knew you were still alive. If you hadn't been a max you would be marrying Blaise." Draco said and I shuddered at the thought.

"I would rather not marry him to be honest." Hermione said.

"I figured you would say that. Blaise can be a bit of a playboy." Draco said.

"as long as I am not with him. I'll be right back I need to shower." I said and then I got up and left.

(Draco's POV)

I watched as Hermione left for the bath house, and I stood up and headed for my own bath house knowing that I need to be cleaned up. NO sooner than I finished my relaxing bath and changed into my night clothes. I stepped outside and was flanked by Grabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy.

"is it true that you agreed to marry a mudblood?" Pansy asked.

"If you are referring to Hermione, then yes I did." I replied.

"How could you agree to marry her?" Blaise asked.

"Because she is a pureblood witch from the Max family and she has been engaged to me since birth, by the unbreakable bond. Headmistress tested Hermione's status herself." I replied.

"She has you and everyone else that believes her story brainwashed." Crabbe and Goyle said together.

"How many times do I have to tell you Hermione is Legit, and the Max's have been to visit her.

"Don't believe me than go ask Headmistress she will tell you." I said and walked off, and heard them huff and storm away.

They were no doubt going to get proof that my words are true. It doesn't matter what they think, I am going to go to bed and deal with them tomorrow. Being with Hermione may prove to be a pain. I made my way to my own bed in our shared room and fell asleep.

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up early this morning and for a change I was not tired, but ready. I think it's because I will get to see Draco today. I got up and looked over to Draco's bed to see that he was already gone, and I went to the common room too see if he had waited or not, but he wasn't there. I went back up to our room and got ready. I walked down stairs toward the Great Hall to have breakfast with him, hopefully, but there was no sign of Draco so I just sat with Ron, Harry, Lavender, Ginny, and the rest of the gang.

"Are you not going to sit with Malfoy?" Ron snorted.

"I was going to, but I haven't been able to find him. It is like I made him mad or something. I don't understand why he is acting this way." I replied.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Ginny asked.

"I would talk to the insufferable prat if I could find him." I replied.

"Knowing that playboy, he is probably off snogging some other girl." Ron said in a bored tone.

"Ron stop, He probably already went to class." Harry said.

"You are probably right." I said.

I ate my breakfast in quiet after that. I was really curious as to where he could have gone. I wanted to know what happened to him, and mainly I wanted to know if he was okay. I stood up when I was finished eating to see if I could find him, but he wasn't in any classes that we had together today. The classes were mainly boring and nothing interesting happened, everything was straight from the book, guess that is why Draco felt the need to not attend. After classes were over, I went to the room to see if he was there, and he was there waiting with a bunch of books to dump on me to study.


	5. Chapter 5 The Pureblood Way

**Author's Note:** l love hearing from my readers and each of your are important to me. I hope you will understand, I'm the Author of this story. It's my blood, sweat and tears which creates and writes it. I will **Not** change my plot to suit anyone but myself and I **will** ignore all requests for plot changes . If you have so many good ideas, please write your own story and post it. I'm sure I would love to read it. Thank you for your consideration.

Draco X Hermione

I Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5

(Hermione's POV)

"Hermione if you don't start paying attention, then you will never learn to behave like you should." Draco said.

"Look Draco we just started 2 hours ago. I am trying my best, but you have to remember that I have to study as well." I yelled, trying to remain calm.

"You can study after we have married, right now you need to focus on what is important." Draco said.

"I have test coming up that I need to pass if I am going to graduate and doing anything respectable with my life." I said in furious tone.

"Look Hermione, you don't have to worry about money anymore. Our families are wealthy enough that we will never have to worry about anything, that and I will be a part of the ministry like my father. I will be bringing in plenty of money to support us." Draco said.

"I don't want your families money." I said.

"Hermione you don't seem to grasp the situation that you are in at this current moment do you?" Draco asked.

"What on earth on you talking about?" I asked.

"You are going to be my wife, so whether you like it or not, you will be using my money." Draco said with a smirk.

"I will earn my own money and I will use my own money." I yelled at him.

"You are a pureblood, and pureblood women never work, you are no exception." Draco ground out.

"If I chose to work then I will. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do." I yelled.

"Hermione, I will only say this one last time. Learn to be Pureblood." Draco said.

"Screw you Draco." I yelled and stormed off.

I went straight to the library, where I knew that I could get some peace and quit. I went to furthest spot in the library and the only place that was completely secluded. The only entrance was to climb up the ladder and over the shelf into the little nook that was surrounded by the backs of shelves. I always came here to be alone and no one else knew that this place was here. I summoned my books to come to me and began studying. Without Draco around I could be in peace.

"You know you are easy to find." I heard someone say and looked up to see Harry, and he climbed down to join me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am fine, it is just Draco." I said.

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked.

"He just expects me to immediately start following his guidelines for being a pureblood. He don't even want me working after graduation." I said.

"That is absurd." Harry said.

"I know that is what I said, but he won't listen. I thought that we were getting somewhere, but he is acting like an insufferable prat. I can't stand it anymore." I said.

"Maybe you should try doing things that Draco likes. Maybe come cheer him on atQuidditchor even his practices. It may not seem like a big deal, but you never know it might mean a lot to him." Harry said.

"Alright I think that I will try that." I said.

"Well lets go get some food shall we." Harry said.

"That sounds great I am starving." I said.

We climbed back up the ladder and over the other side and left the library. We walked to the Great Hall where Ginny, Ron, and Lavender joined as we made our way over there. We were all laughing and having fun, but I stopped dead in my tracks. Draco was setting at his table surround by his little minions and a lot of girls, one of them being Pansy. He had made sure that his embarrassment of a finance couldn't sit next to him and embarrass him. He looked up at me and smirked. I jerked my eyes away from him and told Harry that I really wasn't feeling like eating. He told that was fine, but he would probably get Ginny to bring me some food. How could Draco act like there was nothing between us. I got back to our common room and I just sat there, like a doll in shell. Probably how Draco wanted me to be. Obedient and never questioning him.

"Leaving the Great Hall without eating or even telling me goodbye is very unladylike." Draco said entering the room.

"Maybe I lost my appetite." I replied in a sour tone.

"I highly doubt that." Draco said and handed me a plate of food and walked up to the room.

I stared at the plate of food shocked. Why did he bring me food and why did he care if I ate. I heard my stomach growl and knew that I should probably eat. I gratefully ate the food that he brought down for me and smiled a little when a realized that he had also grabbed my favorite dessert and drink. How did he even know that I liked those things. After I finished Draco came back down and looked at me.

"Are you ready to begin training some more?" He asked.

"I don't really want to train this late. I need my rest and you are making in hard to rest." I said.

"Hermione, you need to focus on what is important." Draco said.

"I can't learn this stuff overnight. I was raised by muggles, don't you understand that?" I asked.

"I understand that. I am not asking you to change your beliefs, but you do need to behave better and act like a pureblood. That is all that I ask." Draco said.

"Yes, but I also don't want to have to sit around a house and watch house elves do all of the work. What am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"You will be taking care of our children, and tending to my needs." Draco said.

"No way am I going to just sit around a house and wait for something to do." I yelled.

"Hermione control your anger. If you ever want to sit next to me at dinner you hold yourself better than what you are doing at this current moment." Draco said.

"If that is the only way that you ever eat with me, then I don't want to have any meals with you." I yelled.

"Hermione Max you will lower your voice. If you behave like this when we are married, you will eat all your meals alone and you sleep alone. Is that something that you want to happen?" Draco asked.

"I am not puppet that you can pull the stings and I will jump, I am human, so treat me like it." I yelled and stood up and started toward the room.

I made it up the steps before Draco pushed me against the door and looked into his and the dark look in them. He was almost giving me a fiery glare, but somewhere inside those eyes was that hint of kindness that he always had. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, but this time it was not soft, it was relentless and unforgiving. Right now he was just kissing me, and there was no passion just him reminding me that I belonged to him and no one else. I pulled from the kiss and looked at the ground.

"Remember Hermione, you are mine. No one else will ever have you because we will be married." Draco said with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean that you have to try and control my every move like I am toy to play with." I said.

"Hermione, when we get married I will do more than kiss you." Draco said.

"That's if I let you touch me." I said, but there was a blush creeping on my cheeks at the thought of Draco naked and our bare skin touching.

"You say that out loud, your thoughts betray you though. I see the blush creeping up on your cheeks." Draco said.

He leaned down and kissed me again. This time his kisses were soft and I melted into him. Only Draco could do these things to me and make me feel this way. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist and he picked me and I hooked my legs around his waist. He carried to my bed where he laid me down and continued to kiss me, and finally we pulled away for air, and he smiled at me.

"See I like this Draco, I don't like the one that keeps being a butt head." I said.

"Well learn what you are suppose to do already." Draco said.

"Here we go with this again." I said.

"Well Hermione, your parents are coming back in a week and I need to have you presentable." Draco said.

"Why does it matter." I said.

"It matters because your parents may decide not to marry the embarrassment of a daughter off to a wealthy Malfoy. It could ruin their name and ours." Draco said.

"So you just don't want me to embarrass you, that's all that this is." I said in an angry tone.

"Just shut up." Draco said and was gone.

How could he be so cruel to me, and tell me to shut up like that. I let the tears start falling, and just sat there for a while. I finally got and went and got cleaned up and came back to the room. Draco was setting on his bed reading a book with a pair of glasses on. I was honestly shocked to see him back, but he was cleaned up nicely and ready for bed which meant that he went and got cleaned up.

"Draco, can we..." I didn't get to finish the sentence before he cut me off.

"Don't talk to me." Draco said.

"What the hell is your problem. I want to talk about what happened." I yelled at him.

"We have nothing to talk about." He said.

"Really, you told me to shut up, we fought before that and we had just kissed, and now you don't want to talk to me. What is going on?" I asked.

"Look I have no interest in getting to know. I only want to marry you okay." Draco said and stood up and left.

What a jerk, how could he say something like that and think that it was okay. It hurt to think he was only interested in my families money and not me. I laid there and cried myself to sleep, knowing that life was going to be miserable either way I go.

(Draco's POV)

Hermione doesn't understand that I don't want to see her married off to someone else. If I can't prove to her parents that I can control her, than its over. They will break the bond, and wedding off and marry her to someone who can control her. Someone that will hurt her, or even despise her. At least with the two of us we have a chance a love, or caring for each other.

"Draco." I turned to see Harry.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"If you are nicer to Hermione, she might respond better to your teachings, but it is just a thought." Harry said.

"If she doesn't get this by the time her parents come back next week, they will break their unbreakable vow with my parents, by binding Hermione to another. Her parents can break any vow made easily and she will be stuck with someone that will control and give her no freedom and no control over what she wants to do." I replied.

"At least consider letting her work." Harry said.

"I am sorry, but it is unheard for a well known pureblood woman to work. No woman in my family has ever worked and that's not about to change." I said.

"Hermione is not the type to just do what ever someone else wants her do." Harry said.

"I know this, but I am only trying to protect her from someone that she will truly hate." I said.

"Then reassure her that you care. There may not be love between you two, but you can make it work if you try as hard as you can." Harry said and left.

I went back to our common room and was going to talk to Hermione, but she was sound asleep in her bed. I looked at her eyes, and could tell that she had cried herself to sleep. I was a fool, I keep hurting this girl and she is doing is trying to get close to me. I was idiot. Maybe I could get her to talk to me in the morning if she doesn't disappear.


	6. Chapter 6 Bonding

**Author's Note:** l love hearing from my readers and each of your are important to me. I hope you will understand, I'm the Author of this story. It's my blood, sweat and tears which creates and writes it. I will **Not** change my plot to suit anyone but myself and I **will** ignore all requests for plot changes . If you have so many good ideas, please write your own story and post it. I'm sure I would love to read it. Thank you for your consideration.

Hermione x Draco

Chapter 6

I don't own anything

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up early that morning and found that Draco was gone. Despite the fight that we had yesterday I still want to attend hisQuidditchmatch. I got up and took a quick shower in our shared bathroom and dried my hair. I got dressed quickly and went down stairs and saw Draco was waiting on me. I glared at him because I was still angry for how he treated me and deserved an apology before I agreed to be anywhere near him.

"Hermione can we talk?" He asked.

"Now you want to talk." I huffed.

"Yes I do. Harry helped me understand that my behavior was uncalled for and helped me understand you a little better." Draco said.

"Really, you had a second civil conversation Harry Potter?" I asked.

"After talking with Harry I realized that you won't be happy if I just force you to do whatever I want you to do." Draco replied.

"I don't mean to sound rude to you Draco, or ungrateful, I am just confused by everything that is going on. There is so much that I wanted to do when I graduated and now I am being told that I will never get to that." I cried.

"Hermione I will promise you this, if it is within my power I will make sure that you have what you want and not what I want. I will even go so far as to make sure that you are aloud to work." Draco said and he pulled me into his arms.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked.

"You know that I do. I am going to try and be better toward you and stop being less of a jerk." Draco replied.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and I melted into his kiss. When we kissed like this there was nothing else in the world but the two of together and happy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and both of his hands cupped my face and he deepened the kiss and his fingers tangled in my hair. He pulled away briefly to catch some air, but he pulled me right back into another kiss and we fell back on the couch and continued to kiss and his hands began to wander, and then he pulled away suddenly.

"I am really sorry, I don't know what came over me." Draco said, and I could see a light blush on his cheeks. He had not completely pulled away, but was just hovering over me on the couch.

"It's fine Draco really. It's not like we had sex or anything." I said with a laugh.

"You don't know how bad I wanted to be with just then." Draco said in a husky voice and leaned and kissed me again.

I pulled him closer to me once again. It was a good thing that it was a Saturday and neither of us had any classes to attend, but if this continued neither of us would be able to stop. I pulled from Draco and buried my head in his shoulder and he did the same to mine. I could feel him breathing heavily in my ear, but that didn't bother me. I knew that he was thinking the same thing that I was, we needed to pull apart.

"Do you have Quidditich practice today?" I asked.

"Yes I do, and I am probably going to be late now." He replied.

"Well do you mind if I join you?" I asked.

"You really want to join me for my practice?" He asked.

"Yes I do, because it is something that you like doing and anything that you like doing I like." I replied.

"You can join me if you want, but I can't promise that you won't get bored." Draco said with a laugh.

"Do we have time to grab some breakfast or is it to late for that?" I asked.

"There is always time to spare when it comes to food." Draco replied.

I watched as he conjured a breakfast for both of us with drinks, silverware, jams, butter, and spreads. I began eating my food but I tried to do it in a proper way, and from the look on Draco's face I was either doing a really good job or he was about to burst out laughing. I took an elegant sip from my drinking and the must have done because he burst out laughing.

"While I admire your enthusiasm to impress me and our families, I can't help but laugh at how innocent and cute you looked just now." He said after he quit laughing.

"I was trying to show that I was willing to make the effort for you." I grumbled.

"I know darling and to me you are doing perfect." He smiled and leaned forward and caressed my face in his hands.

"Draco, thank you. You really can be nice when you want to be." I said with a smile.

"Only with you Hermione." Draco said.

I smiled and gracefully finished the food and got an approving nod from Draco. I stood up to leave, but Draco insisted that I let him pick me out an outfit that was more suitable for my social status so I agreed. He used his magic and dressed in the finest clothes, made from finest materials, and they were very well suited for me and the environment. I noticed that he was careful not to reveal to much of my bust. He also used a spell to fix my hair into a beautiful curls and applied light makeup with his wand. He handed me a mirror and I hardly recognized myself, I was beautiful.

"Not that you are not always beautiful, you just look exponential today." Draco said and I blushed.

"Thank you." I said.

"I have something for you." Draco said and he draped a beautiful necklace around my neck with a blue tear drop diamond in it, and the he put the style earrings into my ears, and matched it with a bracelet that he put on my wrist.

"Draco they are so beautiful. When did you have time to go get these?" I asked.

"Before going to bed last I owled my mother and asked her to pick them up on special order. She did so right away and sent them back to me. I received them this morning before you got up." Draco replied.

"How do you manage to do these things without me knowing?" I asked.

"Because I am very clever. Now lets go." Draco said.

I laughed at his words but followed him out the door. I gently took his arm and let him escort me like I was a princess. If I was going to marry a pureblood, I would rather marry Draco then someone that is going to be mean to me. Many people keep staring at us like we had something on our heads, but I keep my face neutral.

"Don't worry about how others look at you. There opinions don't matter." Draco said.

"That is a harsh way to look at it though." I said.

"That may be the truth, but that is how it really is." Draco said.

I sighed, but continued to follow him. We made our way to the field where Draco gave me a small kiss and left to begin his training. It really was amazing to watch him train, and see how well he moves. I really am glad that it was him that my family chose.

"Lady Max." I turned to see a woman with long blond standing before me and she had blue eyes. She looked a lot like Draco.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No My lady, I am the cousin of Draco Malfoy, but we don't talk often." She replied.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to escort you to a seat per Draco's request. We can read each others mind in case you were wondering." She replied.

"I can seat myself you know." I said.

"I know that you can Lady Max, but it was the request of my cousin." She said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Lilly." She replied.

"Well Lilly my friends are setting over there," I said and pointed at them, "and I am going to go sit with them. You are welcome to join me." I said and made my way over there.

"Lady Max, Draco has requested that you sit onSlytherinside." She pleaded.

"I would rather sit with my friends." I said.

I sat down next to Harry and Ron was on my other side so Lilly sat right behind me. I watched as Draco searched the stands for me until he found me and waved his hand and I waved back. I watched him play until they took him out and let someone else practice for a bit and he sat in his stand. Ginny came over and joined us since it was a mock match betweenGryffindor and Slytherin.

"Hermione you look great. I love the hair and outfit." Ginny said.

"Thank you Ginny." I replied.

"Anytime." She said.

"Hey Harry do you like Draco or are you just tolerating him for the sake of me?" I asked.

"Where is this coming from Mione?" Ron asked.

"I am just nervous about the up coming wedding that is all." I replied.

"You really shouldn't be worried. I may not like him, but for you I will make an attempt to get along with him." Ron said.

"What about you Harry, you never answered the question?" I asked.

"I don't like Draco at all, but it is clear that the two of you care about each other deeply and that is all that matters." Harry said.

"Harry you are a good friend." I said.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. It was good to know that I had friends that I could rely on. She could feel eyes burning into her though and felt that something was not right. She looked over to where Draco was setting and he was glaring in her direction. She looked behind her, and saw that Lilly had vanished.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked, and moved in front of her.

"Yeah I am fine, I am sure that it is nothing that can't be sorted it out later." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I think that I might have upset Draco somehow." I replied.

"That is nothing new." Ron snorted.

"Stop it Ron, he really does try." I yelled.

"Yeah he really shows it." Ron replied sarcastically

"He actually does." I said and left.

(Draco's POV)

I was happy that Hermione had decided to attend my practice. She sat by her friends, but I was okay with that because my cousin Lilly was with her. Everything was fine till I stopped practicing and saw her all over Potter and he even kissed. I would never forgive her for this. I left the field and went back to my room where my cousin was waiting on me.

"What do you want Lilly?" I asked.

"Are you really going to believe the illusion of what you think you saw or are you going to talk to her first?" She asked.

"I know what I saw and I know that there is no explaining it. She cheated on me." I said dismissively.

"You were a good distance away, you are easily played tricks on you." Lilly said, she always acted so wise, but in this case she was wrong.

"I know what I saw, and I saw Harry kiss Hermione, and her flirt with Ron." I said.

"Draco are you even hearing yourself right now?" Lilly said in a bored tone.

"I don't need to listen to myself to know that I am right." I yelled.

"Draco you are going to make a mess of things. That girl is making the effort to be a proper lady for you and you are acting like she doesn't matter." Lilly said calmly.

"I don't care what she does anymore, she is no concern of mine." I said.

"Is that really how you feel Draco?" Hermione asked from behind.

"Yes it is, so you can leave me alone." I replied. I could care less what she thought at this, and Lilly got up a left.

"I thought that we were finally getting along Draco?" I asked.

"After what you have done I don't want anything to do with you." I replied and I could hear her stifle her tears.

"But Draco what about the wedding?" She asked, and of course she would be worried about that.

"I will marry you, but don't expect me to marry you." I said and left her standing there in tears.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting the Malfoys

**Author's Note:** l love hearing from my readers and each of your are important to me. I hope you will understand, I'm the Author of this story. It's my blood, sweat and tears which creates and writes it. I will **Not** change my plot to suit anyone but myself and I **will** ignore all requests for plot changes . If you have so many good ideas, please write your own story and post it. I'm sure I would love to read it. Thank you for your consideration.

Draco x Hermione

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7

(Hermione's POV)

After the argument with Draco last night I went up to our room and laid on the bed. I couldn't stop crying either, and I knew that Draco would sleep in the other room to avoid me. It's been a week since the training had started and Draco had not let up any, he was convinced that I was not ready to meet his family, but my family and his family were going to be here tomorrow. I was ready for this meeting to be over and for everything to go smoothly. I knew that his mother was nice person and that we would get along easily.

"Hermione, are you ready to go eat breakfast?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I am Draco." I replied as politely as I could

"Just do us both a favor and try not to humiliate me ok." Draco said.

"You keep acting like I am an idiot with no manners." I huffed.

"Well you behave like you don't have in at times." Draco snorted

"Excuse me, I will have you know my adoptive parents raised to me have manners and act like a proper lady, I am not an animal." I yelled.

"I never said that you were an animal." Draco laughed.

"But you implied it." I said.

"I never implied it, but I did say that you were lacking in pureblood manners." Draco said.

"As long as I have manners that's all that really matters." I said.

"That is true, but remember when addressing my parents address them as lord and lady Malfoy." He said.

"You know your mother will not want me to be so formal right away because she will want me be friendlier." I said.

"Just do what I asked. If she happens to ask you to address her by her first name, then go ahead." Draco said.

"Whatever I am really not in the mood to argue with you." I said.

"I am not trying to argue with you, I am just saying that you need to remember your manners." Draco said.

"Pressure isn't the way to get me to listen to you. I don't want to be treated like a doll that can be controlled." I huffed.

"Let's go get some breakfast and visit with my parents." Draco said and linked his arm with me.

"What about classes?" I asked.

"Did you forget that it was the weekend and that we had plans. My parents will be here right after we eat, so we better hurry." I said.

"Will my parents be joining us?" I asked.

"Yes, they will be joining us, so please try not to act like you did last night." Draco said.

"Again, with this. I can act like a lady if I wanted to." I said.

"Look your parents will break the bond if the see that you can't behave when you with me. I like you and the last thing I want is to see you paired off with Blaise and I end up with his fiancé Pansy." Draco said.

"I understand that, just please be nicer to me." I said.

"I will do my best, but please remember that your mother and father will be watching you carefully." Draco said.

"Thank you." I said.

I turned my head and looked up at Draco and smiled, and he gave me a small smile. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine and time seemed to stop. I couldn't focus on the task at hand, I could only feel Draco's lips against mine again. He released my arm, but pulled me flush against his chest and continued to kiss me. I tried to pull away knowing that we needed to eat and return here. We had to get ready for his parent's arrival, but Draco had other plans. He pushed me against the wall and deepened the kiss. Draco finally pulled away to catch his breathe.

"Draco, we need to go eat or we are going to be late to meet with your parents." I said.

"Don't care, I want to spend some time with you." Draco said.

Draco leaned in and kissed me again and I tried to resist the urge to give in. I finally gave in and circled my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. I let out a small moan and I felt him smirk against my lips. His hands traveled her body and then rested on her hips. They broke apart when someone cleared their throat.

"Are we interrupting something?" The broke apart and looked over to see their parents standing there.

"Sorry Lady Malfoy, I wasn't aware that you had arrived already." I said and straightened my clothes and gave small nod in her direction.

"We only just arrived." My mother said.

"I am sorry that I am not presentable. Please allow me a few minutes to properly get dressed." I said and got an approving nod from Draco.

"I will go get ready as well mother." Draco said.

We both headed up to our rooms, but as we got to the top of the steps we both entered my room. I looked at Draco, but he was now avoiding eye contact. I used a spell to fix my hair, makeup, and nails. I then put on the outfit that was laying on the bed. It had a note on it and it was from Draco. I was a simple blue silk dress with a pair of shoes to match. I looked over to Draco to see that he was wearing a matching outfit. He gave me a smirk, but nothing more.

"Draco is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well other than missing breakfast and our parents catching us kissing, nothing at all is bothering me." Draco replied coldly.

"Draco why are you being so cold toward me?" I asked.

"We just embarrassed ourselves in front of our parents. This just got really complicated." Draco replied.

"It just shows that we get along at times." I replied.

"No, now our parents that we are two horny teenagers that are out of control." Draco said.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

I took Draco's arm and we walked back down the stairs to meet with our family. The Malfoys had a pleased smiles on their faces, but my parents seemed a little upset, but at the same time they seemed pleased with me. I guess that could be a good thing in the long run. They had all taken their seats already.

"Hermione, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Draco's father said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Malfoy." I replied.

"Please call me Lucius." He said.

"You may call me Narcissa. No need for formalities." Draco's mom said.

"I am glad that we could all have the opportunity to gather here today to get to know each other." I said with a pleasant smile and took a seat next to Draco.

"Yes, we are very happy that we could meet today." My mother said.

"So now that we have exchanged formalities, shall get down to business." My father said.

"What is that needs to be discussed?" Draco asked.

"Well your mother, as you know, can go crazy with planning." Lucius said.

"I am aware of that father." Draco replied.

"You mother has planned the wedding between you and Miss. Max. She has already taken you fitments for Hermione and ordered the wedding dress as well." Lucius said.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Draco asked. I was going to say something, but Draco shot me a brief warning glance and shut up. I hate that I listen to him, but I know the real Draco and he comes out sometimes.

"Well that means that I would like for you and Miss. Granger to married in 2 days." My mother replied, which shocked me.

"Are you sure that you are ready for me to get married so soon mother?" I asked in calm tone.

"We are positive, and you two should more than ready after what we seen." Lucius said, and I blushed a deep red.

"If that is what you wish father." Draco said politely.

"Now then, Draco you have done a fine job and teaching Miss. Max on how to behave." Narcissa said.

"Yes, mother I have. I would like to request that you help Hermione send out the invitations." I said.

"Of course, my dear. I can get that handled. I can also help her with anything that she requests of me." His mother replied.

"That is very kind of you Lady Malfoy." I said.

"Please call me Narcissa, it really isn't a problem." She said with a kind smile on her face.

"Thank you Narcissa." I replied.

"Well now that we have finished that, we should really be on our way. Narcissa will be staying her with you and Draco to help with the wedding plans." My father said.

"You are a fine young woman, and I am glad that you were able to learn the proper manners." My mother said.

My parents gave me and hug and left and I got a nod from Draco's father before he to left. I looked at Draco and his mother and they had a smile on their faces. I knew that they were pleased with me and pleased that I had behaved so well.

"Great job Hermione, I am proud of you." Draco said.

"Thank you, I would like to eat though." I said, and Draco smirked, but summoned food for me.

I sat down at the table in our small kitchen and ate the food gratefully. I looked up to Draco and he smiled slightly. I remembered the first time I was told that I was going to marry Draco and smiled.

 _Flashback._

 _"As you know the ministry has set in place a marriage law. All available wizards and witches were informed of who they will be marrying. Except the two of you." Professor McGonagall said. My heart sank at that moment and I became sick to my stomach and my world became dizzy._

 _"Why were we not informed when the others were?" Malfoy asked taking the words right out of my mouth._

 _"The ministry wanted me to tell you in person because there was some news about Mrs. granger that has come to their attention." Professor McGonagall said._

 _"What kind of news?" I asked finally managing to speak._

 _"While the ministry was going thorough old files belonging to the Malfoy family, during the investigation of their family, they came across rather interesting news." She said._

 _"What kind of news?" Malfoy asked._

 _"I am sure that you are aware of the Max family?" McGonagall asked._

 _"Yes of course I am. They are one of the purest families out there and one of the richest as well. They are also known to be the brightest witches and wizards around." Malfoy replied._

 _"But only two remain and they have no children, so their bloodline has been doomed to die out." I said, trying to make since of why she brought this up._

 _"My reason for bringing this up is simple. It was discovered that Joseph and Elena Max did infact have a daughter that they sent to the muggle world to hide her from Voldemort." Professor McGonagall said._

 _"I am lost at what this has to do with Granger." Malfoy said._

 _"Hermione is their daughter. The ministry tracked down the adoption records of their daughter and it led them to the Grangers." Professor McGonagall said._

 _I choked on the air and Malfoy patted my back. I learned 1 year ago, before oblivating my parents, that I had in fact been adopted. I couldn't breathe. I had just learned that I was adopted. I couldn't breathe, and I had just learned that I was a pureblood. Professor McGonagall was saying something, but all I could do was no my head. I watched as she performed a spell to test my status and next thing I knew she was congratulating me._

 _"Congratulations Miss. Max." Professor McGonagall said, in comforting tone._

 _"Thanks." I managed to choke out._

 _"Now on to the marriage law. Miss. Max you and Draco are to be wed 2 weeks from this date." Professor McGonagall said._

 _"What, you expect me to marry ferret face." I yelled._

 _"Yes, the ministry does. You will marry him and try to make some form of happiness in your life. I don't want to sound harsh, but want you to understand that breaking the law will result in being sent to Azkaban, and I don't want to see that happen. " She said in a Kind voice._

 _"I am not marrying that thing." I yelled._

 _"I am not a thing Miss. Max. I do have a name and it's Draco." Malfoy said in a sarcastic tone._

 _"Hermione, Draco will make a good husband in time. You both need to work on your tempers, but things will be okay. . Your parents, as you know, are still alive and wish to meet with you and your future husband this weekend. I am sorry you found out this way. Draco, you will help prepare Hermione for this meeting." She said._

 _"My real parents?" I asked shocked._

 _"Yes, and you will need to act like a pureblood that is why Draco will help you. I will do what I can to help your transition into this life easier. Draco your parents will also be at this meeting." Headmistress McGonagall said._

 _"Oh, boy. This won't turn out good. My dad is not fond of Miss. Max." Malfoy said._

 _"Not fond of your father either, so the feeling is mutual. Please stop calling Miss. Max." I grumbled._

 _"Then what would you like for me to call you then?" Draco asked._

 _"Call me Hermione, it's the obvious answer to your question." I replied._

 _"Fine, Hermione." Draco said._

 _"You are both heads, so you will share a tower and make some attempt to get along. I know that me being somewhat harsh is making this harder, but you two need to get along at all cost or at least show that you can live in the same home without destroying everything by fighting." Headmistress McGonagall said._

 _"I am not sure that sharing a tower would be wise." I said._

 _"Hermione that's enough. You are a pureblood and as such you need to behave like one." Malfoy said._

 _"You dare to try and tell me what to do ferret." I snarled._

 _"You will do as you are told and address me as Draco or Malfoy, you do not speak to me in such a manner." Draco growled._

 _"You can't talk to me like that. I am not like other purebloods, I was raised by muggles and because of that I actually have a heart." I yelled._

 _"Clearly you have no idea how to behave like a pureblood." Malfoy said._

 _"I refuse to marry you." I yelled before storming off._

 _I was not going to cry in front of ferret and give him the satisfaction. Malfoy was a cold-hearted jerk and he never once cared about anyone but himself. I honestly can't understand what the ministry was thinking when they ordered us to be married. I looked up momentarily to see I had stormed off to the gardens that Hogwarts had. I knew that no one would look for me here, and so I let the tears flow._

 _End Flashback_


	8. Chapter 8 The Marriage

C **Author's Note:** l love hearing from my readers and each of your are important to me. I hope you will understand, I'm the Author of this story. It's my blood, sweat and tears which creates and writes it. I will **Not** change my plot to suit anyone but myself and I **will** ignore all requests for plot changes . If you have so many good ideas, please write your own story and post it. I'm sure I would love to read it. Thank you for your consideration.

Chapter 8 The Marriage

Draco X Hermione

I don't own Harry Potter

After two days of rushed planning and constant battering from Draco, I know stood in the middle the classroom closest to the courtyard. Narcissa had spent the past two days decorating the courtyard for the wedding and the cake and food had just been set out for the reception in the Great Hall. It was hard to believe that we would marrying at Hogwarts and this would be something that we could never take back. I was wearing the dress Narcissa had given me as a gift and glad that it fitted perfectly and was the most amazing dress that I had ever seen in my whole life. It was a simple white dress lined on the edges of the dress, and the ruffles with pure gold and on the gold was small diamonds. I sighed, and thought about what would happen if I ran away. The moment that thought crossed my mind I knew that Draco would just track me down and we would still be married. No matter what I did Draco would come for me. I know that we are not in love, but I do know that he cares about me.

"Hermione, are you ready to married?" I looked up to see Harry standing there.

"Yeah, I guess that I can't postpone it anymore." I said with a small smile.

"I would be honored if you let me do this one last thing for you, and walk you down the aisle." Harry said.

"That would make me very happy." I smiled.

"I wish that I could help you out of this." Harry said as he took my arm.

"I had considered running away, but in the end Draco would come for me." I said.

"How do you know that he would come for you?" Harry asked.

"Though he may act like a jerk at times, I know that he still cares about me, he just doesn't love me." I replied.

"Hermione, I really wish you didn't have to marry him." Harry said.

"If I had been a muggle born like we had originally believed, then I would have never been paired off to Draco." I said.

"I don't know. For some reason I feel like it was fate that brought you and Draco together and tied the knot on your lives." Harry said.

"That can't be true, because Draco and I are not in love." I said.

"That may be the case today, but in the future that may change and you may come to love the very man that you hate." Harry said.

"We will see how things play out." I said.

"Just give it a shot, you never know." Harry said.

"Did my dad not want to walk me down the aisle?" I asked suddenly.

"No, he did. He is waiting outside. We are both going to walk you down the aisle." Harry said.

"If you would rather go and sit with Ginny, then you are welcome to. I don't mind my father walking me down the aisle." I said and I saw him debating whether or not he wanted to leave me by myself or not.

"If you are positive that you are okay with just your father walking you down the aisle then I will go sit with Ginny." Harry said with a smile and left and my father entered the room.

"Are you ready child?" My father asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

"Don't look so down, you will be happy with Draco." My father said.

"Even though I don't love him?" I asked.

"You may not love him right now, but in time you come to care for him." My father replied.

"I know that Draco is a nice guy, he just has a funny way of showing it. I know that I care for him, but I don't love him right now. I get strange feelings when I am around him, and I can't explain them." I said.

"Your mother was just like you when we learned that we would be married. Unlike most families her parents wanted her to know the morals of a muggle and so the sent her to a muggle family after she was born. She was raised as a normal girl and then learned that she was a witch." My father said.

"Is that really true?" I asked.

"Yep. I used to make fun of her much like Draco did to you. Later when we learned that were getting married, we hated the idea of it and hated each other. After spending some time together and after a year of marriage she admitted that she loved me, and i realized that I loved her as well." My father said.

"That is amazing." I replied to my father.

"There is many things that you will learn being married to Draco." My father said.

"We should start walking down the isle. I think the music has already started." I said to my father.

" I suppose that you have a valid point. We wouldn't want anyone coming to try and find us now would we!" My father said the last statement as more of a question but it was still a statement and needed no response.

My father gently took my arm in his and guided me out of the room. As we neared the courtyard I could hear the music playing and I felt my nerves building. Was I really ready for this marriage? Did I really believe that I could love Draco in time or even come to care for the man. I looked forward and saw Draco waiting patiently at the end of the isle. I saw the brief look in his eyes that said that was worried about this wedding just as much as I was. I wished that we had gotten along before all of this and actually shared a bond. Sadly Draco has spent most of his time in this school making fun of me. I walked down the isle that seemed to go on forever and Draco took my hand in his hand.

"We are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony." The minster began.

"I ask now is there anyone who would have cause to object to this union?" The Minster asked, and when no one responded he continued.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Max to be your wife sickness and in health?" The Minster asked.

"I do." Draco replied.

"Do you Hermione Max take Draco Malfoy to be you husband in sickness and in health?" The minster asked me.

"I do." I replied.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Will no perform the unbreakable vow that links you together and you will then be married permanently." The minister said.

"We understand." We said at the same time.

The minster took both our hands and motioned for to link our forearms. I was unsteady grabbing Draco's forearm, but he gently rubbed my forearm and I was soothed but confused at the same. I thought he didn't care. The minster pulled his wand out and pointed it at our our arms. The red glowing lines like hot wire formed around our forearms, and the minster spoke.

"Please say the say the vows that will bind and can never be broken." He said.

"I Draco Malfoy agree to make the unbreakable vow with my with Hermione Malfoy. I vow to always protect her in her time of need, and I vow that she will never want for anything." Draco said.

"I Hermione Malfoy agree to make the unbreakable vow with my husband Draco Malfoy. I vow to protect him if i can." Hermione said.

With those words the lines glowed one last time and disappeared leaving on black marks where the lines had been. Hermione stared in wonder at her hand, but knew they had both done the bare minimum in vows. Draco could easily leave her or ask her to leave him. It was said but probably for the best in this case, we didn't really love each and entering into more complex vow would only endanger our lives.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said.

Draco leaned in a kissed me passionately. The kiss wasn't like the others, it was more like it was a desperate attempt to kiss someone you missed. I felt a need in this kiss that was foreign to me. I put my arms around his neck to kiss. He pulled away finally and looked into my eyes, and I saw something in his eyes that I had not seen before. I wasn't love, but it was something similar to care.

"I would to announce Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The minister said.

The crowd erupted into cheers, and Draco led me back down the isle. I was glad that we had chosen the great hall as the place to have the reception. The only thing that I was not looking forward to was meeting the rest of Draco's family. In a way I was thankful that my parents any myself were the only ones that remained of the Max family. Draco on the other hand had Aunts, uncles, and cousins. I wasn't looking forward to meeting any of them. We arrived in the Great Hall and all of my friends were here but they were off to themselves. Draco pulled me to a table were the Lestrange table, the last people in the world that I wanted to meet.

"Hermione this is my Aunt Andromeda Tonks." Draco said.

"It is a pleasure Mrs. Malfoy." She said and gave me a firm handshake.

"Please call me Hermione." I said politely.

"Will do. This is my daughter Mira Lestrange. She was originally intended to marry Draco until the news that you were alive reached us." She said and I froze. His family was going to make him marry his own cousin, that was insane.

"Aunt Andromeda this is not the time for you to be bringing something like this up." Draco ground out.

"I thought that it was only appropriate that she knew what you were missing out on." She smiled wickedly.

"I am not missing out on a whole lot trust me." Draco said.

"Well then you have a nice day." She said and sat down.

"Do you want to meet any of my other cousins?" Draco asked.

"As long as they aren't like Mira and her mother." I replied, which earned me a small smile.

We made our way to a table closer to the front of the Great Hall. I noticed that Mira was death glaring me and her mother was staring as well. They both looked angry, but there was really nothing that they could do. I looked at Draco and he had a similar look of worry on his face, but he brushed it off and replaced the look with his normal one. We made it over to another table and Draco began introductions.

"This is my distant cousin, Jessamine Malfoy and her Husband Jackley Malfoy. They don't currently have any children, but they aren't much older than you and me and just recently got married." Draco said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Jessamine said.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said.

"I am so glad that Draco has found someone that makes him smile like he used to." She said.

"He really doesn't smile that often for me." I laughed nervously.

"Nonsense dear. I smile for you all the time." Draco said with a wink.

"You two are just to cute." Jessamine said with slight squeal and her husband grunted.

"Whatever." Draco grumbled.

"Hermione, we must go shopping together the moment that you are free to." Jessamine insisted.

"I suppose that one girls day out with you won't hurt." I replied.

"Be careful what you wish for." Draco said.

"I will owl you when I am ready." I said with a laugh.

"Sure." She smiled happily.

Draco continued to introduce me to the rest of his family and some of them were delighted that I was part of the family, but others were not so happy. I finally got the chance to sit down and eat, and then go over to my friends and mingle with them. From looks I was getting from the Malfoy's and Lestrange's I knew they didn't like us mingling. I talked to my friends for over an hour, before Draco came over and asked if he could steal for the remainder of the night. I looked around and realized that everyone had left, and it was just me and him, and my friends. He led my to our rooms and we sat on the couch just watching the fire.

"I think that it would be wise if we waited until a later time to make love. We are still pretty young." Draco said, putting my fears at ease.

"I agree with you completely." I said.

"It is getting kind of late. So why don't we go cleanup and go to bed." Draco said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

We both went our separate ways and went to take a bath. I was relieved to know that he wanted to wait until a better time to make love. After I showered, I headed back to my room and found Draco waiting on me. He took my hand and with I silent nod I agreed to follow him to his room. We shared the bed but noting more than that.


	9. Chapter 9 Back To Normal

**Author's Note:** l love hearing from my readers and each of your are important to me. I hope you will understand, I'm the Author of this story. It's my blood, sweat and tears which creates and writes it. I will **Not** change my plot to suit anyone but myself and I **will** ignore all requests for plot changes . If you have so many good ideas, please write your own story and post it. I'm sure I would love to read it. Thank you for your consideration.

Draco X Hermione.

I don't own Harry Potter

Please keep negative reviews to yourself. Don't ask me to change the story line, and don't ask me to slow it down. I work hard on these stories and don't appreciate when people want me to change it.

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up that morning, and the bed felt empty. I knew that Draco wasn't there, but to be honest that wasn't a surprise to be honest. I sat up in the bed and walked to the bathroom. There on the counter sat a note and closed case. I opened it open and saw a beautiful diamond necklace. I then picked up the letter and read it.

Hermione,

This was a wedding gift from my mother and father. Enjoy.

Draco.

The letter was short, but it got to the point. I still couldn't forget what happened at that manner, but I knew that now that I was married I would be living there. If only I could forget what happened, but in all honesty, I didn't want to. I laid the letter down and walked over to the shower. I cleaned myself up and used my wand to dry my hair and do my makeup. Today was a Sunday so we didn't have classes. I would take this time to try and get to know Draco a little better than what I already did. I stepped out of the bathroom completely dressed, and Draco was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Draco, I was wondering if you would like to spend the day together. Perhaps get to know each other a little better." I asked, trying not to put any hope in my voice.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked not looking up from the book in his hands.

"Do you have practice today?" I asked.

"I do in about an hour." Came his simple reply.

"May I come and watch you?" I asked.

"While I admire your enthusiasm and I am happy that you want to come, but you do not have to force yourself to." He said.

"I want to though. It's nice watching you play." I said with a smile.

"Alright fine. Let's go eat, and then hurry back." Draco said.

I followed Draco to the Great Hall where I felt eyes on me, and I looked over to see Pansy staring me down again. Nothing had changed, she still did not like me. Draco tugged my arm lightly to hint that we should move along. He chose a section of table that was mainly empty and sat down. I ate my food and drank my water, and I calmly waited on Draco, who finished up not long after I did.

"Let's go, I really can't be late." He said.

"Yeah, don't want the great Draco to be late." I laughed, and he only gave me a smirk.

I sighed, no matter how hard I tried, Draco would not be pleased. I walked beside him and remained quite because there really was not much to say to each other. I enjoyed his company at times and then there were other times that I wish that I could get away from it all. Draco made me feel these strange feelings and I really couldn't explain them. I didn't want to say that I was falling in love with him because I don't him, but something about him just makes me want to be close to him.

I wish that he would open and talk to me for a change. He always seems so closed and not willing to talk to me about what's going on. I sighed and looked up at him and saw that he was staring straight ahead and seemed to be deep in thought. I can't figure out why things are such a roller coaster between us. One minute. Draco is happy to be around me and then the next minute he don't want to be anywhere near me. He gives the hot-cold feeling almost all the time, and it is starting to give me whiplash. He had told me that he wanted to get to know me better, but I feel like he no longer wants that.

"Hermione are you alright, you spaced out?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I am fine." I replied.

"We are here. Why don't you take a seat and watch from your tower." Draco said, and kissed my forehead. There it is again, the confusing feelings that I don't understand.

"Okay I will do that." I said.

I walked over to my stand and saw some of the other students setting there. I watched Draco play for a bit, but he didn't look toward me. I pulled out my notebook deciding that I would read or maybe try writing a poem. I was once told that writing poems or even writing in a journal can help ease you mind of all the worries that you have. I looked down at the book, and back up to Draco again, and began writing.

 _I Look to the sky and there you soar._

 _You chose to be close, but so far away._

 _I can't help but wonder if really see me, or someone else._

 _I watch the sun reflect off your hair and wonder how it can shine so bright._

 _Though the sky may be clouded I can still see the storm in your eyes._

 _I can't describe what I am feeling, there are no words._

 _This isn't love, this is infatuation._

 _I know that you see me the same as before._

 _I can see that you want more, but you never ask._

 _I watch daily as you wander aimlessly through life, never wondering._

 _Is there more to you and I then what i believed._

 _Am I missing something that I should not._

 _I wonder how long it will be before we realize the truth behind who we really are._

I sighed and closed my notebook. I looked up and saw that Draco was looking at me with curiosity. I doubt that he has ever seen me write in my journal before, but then again, we don't know each other well enough. I also hardly ever write in my journal, I prefer to read. I gave him an encouraging smile, and I got a smirk in return. Then his smirk turned to a frown and he flew off to continue practice. Wonder what that was all about.

"Hey Hermione. You here to watch Draco practice?" Harry asked coming to sit next to me, and Ginny sat in front of us.

"Yes, I figured that I would attempt to get to know him a little better than what I already do." I replied.

"That's a good thing, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I would have thought that you would want to get to know your husband!" Ron stated as he sat on my other side, and this reminded me of old times.

"Of course, I do. I just feel like he doesn't want to get to me any." I said.

"Maybe you are reading a little too much into the situation." Harry said with a kind smile.

"I suppose that you could be rights. He is just running so hot and cold with me. I can't sort out my feelings if he can't make up his mind on what he wants to do." I said.

"Do you think that you could love him?" Ginny asked as she moved to sit in front of me and facing away from the field.

"I don't know that I love him, I just feel a strange connection with him, I am just not sure what kind of connection it is." I replied.

"Who knows, with you being a Pureblood from a rare line, there may be something that your parents aren't telling you. Maybe you and Draco are soul mates and you are both refusing to admit it." Ginny suggested.

"I feel like I would know if Draco and I were soul mates." I said with a laugh.

"Hermione we are only trying to help you sort through your feelings and maybe understand why you are so confused about everything." Harry said.

"I know, but I don't think that Draco feels what I feel. He didn't like me until recently. He says that he admired for a long time, but I think he only said that to get me to trust him." I said.

"Hermione give Draco a chance. You are too hard on him, people change and that is a common thing." Harry said and gave me a hug.

I didn't realize that Draco had been watching the whole thing, and something about the actions with my friends set him off and he disappeared.

(Draco's POV)

I watched as Hermione laughed with her friends as if everything was okay. It seems like she cares more about them then she would ever care about me. I wanted to get closer to her, and she knew that, but I couldn't seem to break the barriers around her, and I am sure that she felt the same way about me. I feel like we just block each other out. I watched as Harry hugged her, and something about that action made my blood boil and I flew from the field and to the Great Hall. I wanted nothing more than to vent to someone about my problems.

Here I am married to Hermione she is hugging other men and hanging around with them. I understand they are her friends, but they should keep their hands off what is mine. I was furious, but again I didn't understand my own feelings towards what was going on. I sighed and entered the Great Hall and saw Pansy was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. A small smile played on my lips as would get back a Hermione for "flirting" with Harry.

"Hey Pansy, I was wondering if you would go to the Yule ball with me this year?" I asked as I approached her. I saw her eyes light up with joy.

"What about Hermione, she is your wife after all?" She asked.

"I am aware of who she is, but I would much rather go with you." I said with a smirk and I heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to see a grief-stricken Hermione.

"I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you Draco." Pansy said, and I smiled.

I watched as Hermione shook her head and ran from the room. I knew that she was upset, but I could care less. She chose to let Harry hang all over her and she done it where I could see. She acted as if there was nothing between us, well I won't forgive her for it.

"So what kind of dress should I wear Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Wear whatever you want, just make sure our colors match." I replied.

With that I left the Great Hall feeling better, but at the same time I felt bad for what I did. I really don't get why I care what Hermione thinks, she may be my wife, but I should care what she thinks about me or what she does. What she does is her own personal business.

(Hermione's POV).

I feel on the bed in tears and put up a sound proof spell and used a spell to lock the door. How could Draco do this to me. He asked her to the ball right in front of me and it was like he had intended for it to end that way. I can't believe that he was so selfish. I continued to cry, and I wondered how I could have let myself end up like this. I thought for sure there was something between us or at least something was developing. I wanted so badly to try and make things work, but Draco always seemed to push us back 2 steps for every step we took forward. I would owl my mother in the morning and figure out why I feel this way and what the truth really is behind our family. They weren't telling me something and I needed to know what it was that they weren't telling me.


	10. Chapter 10 I can't Love You

**Author's Note:** l love hearing from my readers and each of your are important to me. I hope you will understand, I'm the Author of this story. It's my blood, sweat and tears which creates and writes it. I will **Not** change my plot to suit anyone but myself and I **will** ignore all requests for plot changes . If you have so many good ideas, please write your own story and post it. I'm sure I would love to read it. Thank you for your consideration.

Hermione X Draco

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 10

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up that morning and realized that my first class started in about an hour. I hurried around my room. I gathered my clothes and ran to the restroom. After I showered I used my wand to dry off and dry my hair and style my hair and do my makeup. I got dressed and released the charm that was on my room and bedroom door. I walked down the steps and saw no sign of Draco, but to be honest that was no surprise. Knowing him he went to have breakfast with little Miss Pansy. No matter what Draco says I will not fall prey to his ways. Today I would go to my classes, and miss breakfast since I sleep over, and then I will contact my parents. I want to know what they have been hiding from me. I made my way outside to find Ginny was waiting on me.

"Did you and Draco have a fight?" She asked.

"Yes, in a way we did, but why do you ask?" I asked.

"I saw him eating with Pansy this morning and he escorted her to class. She was clinging all over him." Ginny replied.

"I should have figured that he would be with her. He asked her to attend the Yule Ball with him." I said, with slight sadness in my voice.

"Did you confront him about it or did you let it go?" Ginny asked.

"What could I say? He has made up his mind." I said.

"Yes, but you are married to him." Ginny said.

"That doesn't matter. Anyway, we better hurry to class before we are late." I said.

We hurried to our classes so that we wouldn't get in trouble and went our separate ways to go to our respective classes. I took my seat at an empty table and saw Draco with Pansy but chose to ignore it. I didn't want to talk to him, and I didn't want to go anywhere near Pansy. Classes felt like a blur and I honestly didn't feel like a listened to any of it, I was more concerned about getting my parents to come and meet with me in my common room.

I owled my parents after the last class and requested for them to come to my common room, I told them I had a few questions that I felt that they could answer for me. I ate my food and left for the common room, I didn't even look in Draco's direction, but I knew that he was watching me. I made it to the common room just as my parents stepped out of the fire place.

"Hermione Dear, it is so nice to see you." My mother said.

"It is nice to see you as well mother and father." I said.

"Are you settling into your life well?" My father asked.

"Yeah for the most part. Me and Draco still don't get along." I replied.

"In time you might find that you care for him." My father said.

"I doubt that." I laughed.

"Give it time, you may find that you care for him." My mother said.

"I will try to get along with him, that much I can promise." I replied.

"That is beside the point and can be discussed later, was there a reason that you called us here." My mother asked.

"I have noticed that there are somethings that you are hiding from me, and I can't figure it out. I won't deny that I feel a connection with Draco, and I can't explain it." I said, and my father sighed.

"We were afraid that this would happen." He said.

"What are you not telling me?" I demanded, and this time my mother sighed.

"When wizards first started appearing, many sought ways to be more powerful. Some drank unicorn blood, and keep in mind this was before the order was created, drank dragon's milk or blood, or any other type of fey blood." My mother started.

"What are trying to say?" I questioned.

"Well among those families was our family. Our ancestors chose to drink dragon's milk. Our first ancestors could speak to dragon's and they granted them access to milk them and drink the milk. It made them powerful and gave them heightened abilities. We stopped drinking the milk after an ancestor crossed a line, one of them killed a dragon and drank their blood." My father replied.

"How does this tie into the connection with Draco?" I asked.

"Well you see in drinking the blood this caused a tie to form with other wizards, but only ones that drank dragon's blood as well. There were only two families that had done that, The Malfoys and the Lestranges. It was rare, but once in while between the three families one would bear a son, and another would bear a daughter and the two would share a connection. They would be wed when they grew up, because they were mates." My mother continued.

"So, what you are saying is that Draco is my mate!" I stated.

"Exactly. When Draco was born they found a mark on his right bicep and they knew what it meant, and they immediately contacted us because they knew we just had a daughter and you bore the same mark that he had. So, we made the unbreakable vow to protect you and Draco from harm. If Draco had wed another he would die along with you. A mate can't live with the other." He continued.

"So, what you are saying is that Draco and I would have to be together no matter what?" I asked.

"If you had been raised as a pureblood yes, but we found you just in time. When the order went to pair you off with Blaise, the bond was rejected and went up in black flames. The same thing happened with Draco's bond when they tried to form it with him and Pansy. They immediately knew that the two of you were bonded together." My mom said.

"Did the order contact you when they found out?" I asked.

"Yes, they did, and we immediately came to get you and inform you but had duties to attend to. Sadly, we had to let McGonagall do it, considering she informed us how you were raised, and this would be hard enough for you as it was!" My father stated.

"We also discovered that you were the first in our bloodline for 100's of years that had received the powers of our ancestors and a mate along with it." My mother finished.

"So, this whole time you have only been trying to protect me?" I asked a little astonished.

"All we have ever done is try and protect you." My father said with a smile.

"You should also know that this is the first union between the Malfoy's and the Max's that has ever been created. It was always Malfoys and Lestranges that had been born with the bonds. The last bond was over 200 years ago." My mother stated.

"That's insane." I said.

"I didn't know your parents were coming today." Draco said as he approached, and I froze at the sound of his voice.

"I figured that you were busy and didn't want to bother you." I stated with a smile.

"It's always polite to tell your husband when in-laws are coming in." Draco said.

"That's quite alright, we have to leave anyway. I hope the two of you have a good afternoon." My mother said.

I stood and gave my mother a hug and my father and then they both flooed home. I turned to look at Draco and I couldn't quite place the look on his face. It was almost as if he were angry, or maybe just upset that I didn't tell him that my parents were coming. I moved to go to my room, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you that we were mates." Draco said.

"You heard our conversation?" I asked.

"Yes, I did, and my parents told me that were mates after we found out we were to be wed. I refused to admit that I was mates with you and that's why I didn't tell you, that and I wanted you to hear it from your parents not me." Draco said with a look of regret.

"That doesn't excuse your behavior today." I said.

I pulled from him and started toward my room but was pushed against the wall. Draco leaned in and kissed me passionately and didn't resist, but I didn't want to admit that I felt the connection between us grow. My arms circled around his neck and he pulled me closer and his hands began wandering my body and land on my butt where he gave a firm squeeze. I came to my senses at that and pushed him away.

"Have you forgotten that you asked Pansy to the Yule ball?" I asked.

"It means nothing. I really want to go to the ball with you." He replied.

"So, care to explain to me why you asked her then?" I asked slightly irritated.

"I was upset when you watched me train and it appeared that you were flirting with Harry." He said and looked slightly embarrassed.

"I was not flirting with him, that is just how we always act around each other." I said.

"I realize that now. Pansy pulled me to the side and declined my offer. She said that you and I need to work things out and stop trying to find scapegoats. She also agreed to help make you jealous but nothing more. She is in love with Blaise and he knew about our plan. I asked a few friends and people that you knew, and they said that you and Harry are always like that." Draco said.

"So now you want me to forgive for acting like an arse?" I asked.

"I was hoping that we could maybe get back to the way that we were." Draco replied.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I need time to forgive you. This isn't like the other times, you really hurt me this time." I said and then ran up to my room.

(Draco's POV)

I guess that Hermione was right, I shouldn't have expected her to forgive me right away. I sighed and walked to the Great Hall, the least I could do was get her some food for the night. I know that classes come early in the morning and she gets angry when she doesn't eat. After retrieving the food, I made my way to our room and knocked on Hermione's door and waited for a response.

"What do you want Draco?" She asked.

"I brought you some dinner." I said.

"Thank you." She said as she opened the door and invited me in.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I grabbed a little bit of everything." I said nervously.

"Don't try so hard. In time we will get back to normal." she said.

"Do you think that you could ever love me?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, but I still need time to get over what you did and forgive you." She replied.

"Take your time, and I will show you that I can be good person. I'm not a monster you know." He said.

"Then prove it." She said.

"I will prove it to you." I replied as I walked out the door and headed to my own room.

(Hermione's POV)

I am relieved that Draco is giving me the space that I need. I wasn't sure that he would understand, but at least he is giving me space and he did bring me food. I ate the food that he provided for me and drank the juice he brought up. Once I had finished I used my magic to get rid of the leftovers. I sighed and walked to the bathroom to clean up. I took longer than normal, it gave me the time I needed to think about things. I stepped out of the shower and slowly dried my hair. Once I was dressed I walked over to my journal.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _I don't know what's going on anymore. One minute I feel like I am falling in love with Draco and the next I feel like we are miles apart and growing farther apart every day. I think that when I see Draco again I will ask him to show me the mark that we share, I know I have one on my right breast, but for some reason I feel the need to see his. I want to be closer to him and understand him. This connection scares me and I don't know how it makes Draco feel, but it drives me insane. Every time I look at him I ache inside, but I can't love him._

 _Draco doesn't love anyone but himself. I wonder how long it will take me to really forgive him before things go back to normal. It was so hard trying to understand why he couldn't just come and talk to me about his problems. It seemed that recently every poem that I wrote was about him and no one else. The more that I thought about, the more that I realized that Draco was different somehow._

 _I can't seem to explain what's going on, other than the fact that we are mates bond by dragon's blood. In a way I wish that I could understand everything that is going on, why am I suddenly feeling this way, and why now._

I closed my journal and looked up at the ceiling and lost myself in the thoughts and never paid attention when Draco walked and picked my journal up but did not attempt to read it. Instead he laid it on my bedside, and then sat on my bed and looked at me.

"Are you alright Hermione?" He asked.

"I am fine, what are you doing in here?" I asked and looked at him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He replied.

"Thank you for not reading my journal." I said.

"I would never do that to you." He said.

He leaned in and kissed me once again, and it was like nothing that I had ever felt. All our kisses were like this, and it seemed to consume me, and I always wanted more from him. I pushed against him and he pulled me closer and the kiss consumed me. I pulled away only to be pulled back. We fell back on the bed and he continued to kiss me. His hands moved to my breast and groped them, and this, like before, brought me back to reality and pushed him away.

"Draco we can't go any further than this." I said.

"We are married, there is nothing to worry about." He laughed.

"Draco I am not ready for this to go any further and still haven't fully forgiven you yet." I said to Draco.

"I know that you feel what I feel though." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I feel the bond and I try to deny it, but I can't anymore it's too overwhelming." He replied.

"Can I see your mark?" I asked.

"Of course, you can." He said.

He took his shirt off and there laid the mark that looked exactly like mine. A dragon with golden wings, and red piercing eyes. I put my hand on it and it glowed and bright pink. He pulled my shirt off and touched my mark and it glowed black. I was shocked, but he looked happy.

"I told you we are connected and can't deny that anymore." He said.

"Just give me time and I can forgive you." I said.

"I will give you time, but I won't give up." Draco replied.

He grabbed his shirt and kissed me one last before leaving my room. I sat there in my bra and pants shocked by what just happened and I looked at my mark and it was still slightly glowing. I laid back on my bed and slowly fell asleep forgetting to turn off my lights.


	11. Chapter 11 He Can't Know The Truth

**Author's Note:** l love hearing from my readers and each of your are important to me. I hope you will understand, I'm the Author of this story. It's my blood, sweat and tears which creates and writes it. I will **Not** change my plot to suit anyone but myself and I **will** ignore all requests for plot changes . If you have so many good ideas, please write your own story and post it. I'm sure I would love to read it. Thank you for your consideration.

Hermione X Draco

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 11 : He Can't Know The Truth

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit strange, but I shrugged it off as if was nothing. I am sure that I am just over reacting. What I was feeling was probably nervousness, I mean I had no idea what Draco was planning. I can't seem to understand him either, it is literally like one minute he wants to make everything okay between and then the next minute he hates everything about me. Just like last night he wanted to make up for everything that he done wrong, but who is to say that he won't go right back to being a jerk once again. I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts and stood up to get ready. Once I was ready I went downstairs to see that Draco was waiting for me. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You ready to get breakfast and get classes over with?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am definitely ready to eat, not ready for classes." I laughed.

"Well I mean you do have to attend classes. It's Tuesday so you don't have long, If I am correct you don't have classes Friday." Draco said.

"I still 3 days though." I said.

"Alright, well if you want to we can go on a picnic tonight after classes." Draco offered.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, I am Mrs. Malfoy." Draco replied.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy I think that would be wonderful Idea." I replied and leaned into him.

He pulled me into a kiss before I could say anything, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. His hands left my waist and began traveling my body, and he groped my breast, but this time for some reason I did not stop him. He continued his ministrations and small moan escaped my lips, but I couldn't pull away for some reason. Something dark inside me wanted to keep going and let my passions consume me, but I couldn't let this go any further. I felt his travel to the hem of my shirt and before I knew it his bare hands were against my bare breast and then he pulled away and looked at me.

"I am sorry, I know you aren't. I really don't know what came over me just now." Draco said and hung his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I could have pulled away, but I didn't." I said a bit shyly. What was going on with me.

"Well anyway why don't we go get that breakfast." Draco said and held out his arm. I straightened myself up and took his arm.

We headed to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast before heading to classes for the day. We were the last ones there, but it didn't surprise me really. We both ate quickly, but before we could leave the Great we were stopped my Headmistress McGonagall and didn't look pleased with us now.

"You guys have been late to breakfast quite a bit lately." She said.

"Yes, I know, and I am really sorry about that." I said.

"As the heads I would really like for you to join us for meals and sit up front. I told Draco this before school started." Headmistress said.

"I know, but here lately I have been sleeping over. I really don't mean to." I said.

"No matter, just try to join us from now often, it would be nice for you to be up there with us. You are a bright witch after all." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Headmistress." I said.

"Would it be alright if I burrowed Hermione for the night. I have a date planned for us." Draco said.

"Of course, just be sure to be back before dark." She replied, and I gave her a broad smile.

"Alright off to class the two of you go." She said.

"Thank you." I said, before following Draco.

I followed Draco until we had to part to go to our classes. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and then went towards his class and so did I. I wonder what was going on with him. He was being nice today, but my fear was that he would get angry at me again and treat me like trash like he did before. The classes today seemed boring, but I think that had a lot to do with the fact that I was ready to see Draco. I was ready to see what he had planned and if he really was going to make up for his recent behavior.

"Hermione are you even paying attention in class?" Harry asked, and I looked over at him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Sorry." I said.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Well Draco asked me to have picnic with him. Like a date." I replied.

"Draco actually asked you to join him for a date?" Harry asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, but you need to be quite before we get in trouble." I said and went back to paying attention.

This was the last class of the day and I was ready for it to be over so that I could join Draco for our picnic. I finished up my notes quickly and as soon as the teacher dismissed us I left to go meet up with Draco. First, I went back to my room to get changed out of my uniform and then I headed back down to the common room to find Draco waiting on me and he had something in his hand.

"What do you have there?" I asked.

"It is a little gift that I had my house elf pick up for you. I hope that you like it." He said and handed it to me.

I opened the small box up and inside was the most beautiful necklace that I had ever seen. It was white gold encrusted with blood red rubies. It had earnings to match it and it almost looked like the rubies contained water or something in them. Draco came over to me and put the necklace on me and I put the earrings on. They looked beautiful on me, and I was grateful for the gift.

"Draco these have to be expensive." I said.

"Don't worry about it. It is a family heirloom. I had the house elf retrieve it." He said.

"You didn't need to do that, but I am grateful that you got it for me. What is inside the rubies?" I asked.

"It is a very rare item, it's Dragon's blood. My mother said that you may end up needing it in the future." Draco replied.

"I don't think that I will ever need this, but It is beautiful nonetheless." I said.

"You never know, but are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah of course I am." I said with a smile.

I took Draco's arm and let him lead me to wherever he had set up the picnic at. He led me the Gardens where there was now a Gazebo with candles all around it and rose bushes. There was a blanket laid out with food place neatly on it. I followed Draco over to the Gazebo where he helped me sit down.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Of course, I like it." I said with a smile, but something dark flashed across my mind.

"Well then let's get to eating." He said with a smile.

I watched as he made me a plate of food and I grateful accepted it. I ate my food and watched as Draco ate his food. I wanted to lean forward and take him the way that he sat right now but that was wrong. The way that I felt around Draco was unlike anything that I felt before, and a strange power that I hadn't felt stirred within me. It wasn't desire, but it was a dark power that was bad, and I needed to find the reason why I felt this strange power.

I looked up at Draco and he gave me a smile before leaning forward and pulling me into a kiss. I leaned into the kiss, but for some reason I felt the urge to do more than just kiss him, but I wasn't ready for that. I jerked away from Draco and he looked shocked.

"I am sorry Draco, but I need to go." I said.

"Wait Hermione what's going on?" Draco asked.

"Nothing I just need to clear my head." I said.

I took off running before he could object and ran as far as I could. I went straight to Gryffindor common room, where I would talk to Harry. Something was terribly wrong with my mind or I was overwhelmed with everything going on. I made it just outside the Great Hall corridor when I ran into Harry. I looked up at him shocked, and the worry on his face was clear.

"Hermione is everything alright?" He asked.

"No, it isn't okay." I cried.

"What's going on, you can tell me anything." Harry said.

"I was just with Draco, and something isn't right." I said, and we sat down on one of the benches.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" He asked in suspicious tone.

"No, he was really romantic and sweet, and I think that I am falling for him, but I fear myself." I said.

"What are you scared of?" He asked.

"I keep feeling this darkness inside of me that wants to take over me and I am afraid that I am going to hurt Draco." I said.

"Hermione you are too good to have any kind of darkness inside of you." He said.

That was when I told him everything that my parents had told me, and with each passing second the shock on his face grew more and more and I knew that he was surprised by this news. Once I finished he didn't say anything at first, but he finally spoke up.

"Just because of your past, that doesn't mean that you are evil, it just means that your parents forgot to tell you something." Harry said.

"I suppose that you could be right, but I swear I feel like the darkness will take over and something bad will happen and I don't want that." I cried.

"Hermione I will never let that happen, I promise." Harry said.

"Thank you." I smiled and gave him a hug.

(Dracos POV)

I watched as Hermione at her food so gracefully and I couldn't resist the lure of her beautiful lips and leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed me back fully and the kiss consumed me and wanted nothing more than to make her mine in that very moment, but to my dismay she pulled away.

"I am sorry Draco, but I need to go." She said.

"Wait Hermione what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing I just need to clear my head." She said.

She took off running before I could grab her, but I was not letting her go this time. I stood up and took off after her. I knew where she was headed, and why she was headed there. She wanted to talk with her friends because they were the one thing that seemed to calm her. I stopped short when she ran into Harry and decided that I would listen in and see if I could figure out why she ran from me. I wanted to know what she was hiding.

"Hermione is everything alright?" He asked.

"No, it isn't okay." She cried.

"What's going on, you can tell me anything." Harry said.

"I was just with Draco, and something isn't right." She said, and they sat down on one of the benches.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" He asked in suspicious tone.

"No, he was really romantic and sweet, and I think that I am falling for him, but I fear myself." She said. Hermione is falling for me, that can't be true. I thought for sure she would always hate me.

"What are you scared of?" He asked.

"I keep feeling this darkness inside of me that wants to take over me and I am afraid that I am going to hurt Draco." She said. What darkness was she referring to and why didn't she think that she could tell me.

"Hermione you are too good to have any kind of darkness inside of you." He said.

That was when she told him everything that her parents had told her, and with each passing second the shock on his face grew more and more and I knew that he was surprised by this news. Once she finished he didn't say anything at first, but he finally spoke up.

"Just because of your past, that doesn't mean that you are evil, it just means that your parents forgot to tell you something." Harry said.

"I suppose that you could be right, but I swear I feel like the darkness will take over and something bad will happen and I don't want that." She cried.

"Hermione I will never let that happen, I promise." Harry said.

"Thank you." She smiled and gave him a hug.

I watched as she left to go to her room and so did Harry. I was furious that she didn't feel the need to talk to me and I made my way back to the common room where she was waiting. I was not in the mood to talk to her right now, I should have been the one that she came to when she needed to talk to someone. She shouldn't have run off scared to Harry, I was willing to listen, but she wasn't willing to tell me.

"Draco can we talk?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk right now." I said.

"What's the matter Draco?" She asked.

"Nothing, maybe you should go ask Harry since you seem to tell him everything." I said.

"I just needed someone to talk to." She pleaded.

"Save it, I don't want to talk you since you don't see fit to talk to me." I yelled.

I stormed off to my room and I heard door slam as she entered her room. I don't care if she is mad, maybe she should have thought about that before hiding stuff from me. I sighed and laid down my bed and wanted to scream in frustration, but I didn't. I fell asleep to thoughts of Hermione and her conversation with Harry.


	12. Chapter 12 Hurt

**Author's Note:** l love hearing from my readers and each of your are important to me. I hope you will understand, I'm the Author of this story. It's my blood, sweat and tears which creates and writes it. I will **Not** change my plot to suit anyone but myself and I **will** ignore all requests for plot changes . If you have so many good ideas, please write your own story and post it. I'm sure I would love to read it. Thank you for your consideration.

Hermione x Draco

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 12

(Hermione's POV)

I woke the next morning with a slight headache from crying myself to sleep. I was right when I feared that Draco would turn out to be a jerk again. I can't believe that I feel for those tricks. I tried to talk to him last, but he wasn't interested in anything that I had to say, and basically wanted me to leave him alone. I sighed and got up and went to the bathroom and got cleaned up. Once I was done I dried my hair and put my uniform on and headed down stairs and saw Draco was headed out as well.

"Draco can we talk?" I asked.

"At this current moment I don't have anything to say to you." He said and continued walking.

"Draco, I don't understand why you are so upset for." I cried.

"Forget it I am going to get Breakfast." He said and stormed off before I could say anything more.

I swear he could be so frustrating. I made my way to the Great Hall and joined the teachers up front next to Draco, but he wouldn't even look at me. It wasn't a shock that he didn't want to though. He was angry with me at the current moment. After eating I headed to my first class and I immersed myself in my studies. I was ready for this day to be over with. I wanted to go to talk to my friends and maybe start some research. There had to be something that could help me. I thought back to when my mother told me everything about our history to see if I missed anything that she told me.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hermione Dear, it is so nice to see you." My mother said._

 _"It is nice to see you as well mother and father." I said._

 _"Are you settling into your life well?" My father asked._

 _"Yeah for the most part. Me and Draco still don't get along." I replied._

 _"In time you might find that you care for him." My father said._

 _"I doubt that." I laughed._

 _"Give it time, you may find that you care for him." My mother said._

 _"I will try to get along with him, that much I can promise." I replied._

 _"That is beside the point and can be discussed later, was there a reason that you called us here." My mother asked._

 _"I have noticed that there are somethings that you are hiding from me, and I can't figure it out. I won't deny that I feel a connection with Draco, and I can't explain it." I said, and my father sighed._

 _"We were afraid that this would happen." He said._

 _"What are you not telling me?" I demanded, and this time my mother sighed._

 _"When wizards first started appearing, many sought ways to be more powerful. Some drank unicorn blood, and keep in mind this was before the order was created, drank dragon's milk or blood, or any other type of fey blood." My mother started._

 _"What are trying to say?" I questioned._

 _"Well among those families was our family. Our ancestors chose to drink dragon's milk. Our first ancestors could speak to dragon's and they granted them access to milk them and drink the milk. It made them powerful and gave them heightened abilities. We stopped drinking the milk after an ancestor crossed a line, one of them killed a dragon and drank their blood." My father replied._

 _"How does this tie into the connection with Draco?" I asked._

 _"Well you see in drinking the blood this caused a tie to form with other wizards, but only ones that drank dragon's blood as well. There were only two families that had done that, The Malfoys and the Lestranges. It was rare, but once in while between the three families one would bear a son, and another would bear a daughter and the two would share a connection. They would be wed when they grew up, because they were mates." My mother continued._

 _"So, what you are saying is that Draco is my mate!" I stated._

 _"Exactly. When Draco was born they found a mark on his right bicep and they knew what it meant, and they immediately contacted us because they knew we just had a daughter and you bore the same mark that he had. So, we made the unbreakable vow to protect you and Draco from harm. If Draco had wed another he would die along with you. A mate can't live with the other." He continued._

 _"So, what you are saying is that Draco and I would have to be together no matter what?" I asked._

 _"If you had been raised as a pureblood yes, but we found you just in time. When the order went to pair you off with Blaise, the bond was rejected and went up in black flames. The same thing happened with Draco's bond when they tried to form it with him and Pansy. They immediately knew that the two of you were bonded together." My mom said._

 _"Did the order contact you when they found out?" I asked._

 _"Yes, they did, and we immediately came to get you and inform you but had duties to attend to. Sadly, we had to let McGonagall do it, considering she informed us how you were raised, and this would be hard enough for you as it was!" My father stated._

 _"We also discovered that you were the first in our bloodline for 100's of years that had received the powers of our ancestors and a mate along with it." My mother finished._

 _"So, this whole time you have only been trying to protect me?" I asked a little astonished._

 _"All we have ever done is try and protect you." My father said with a smile._

 _"You should also know that this is the first union between the Malfoy's and the Max's that has ever been created. It was always Malfoys and Lestranges that had been born with the bonds. The last bond was over 200 years ago." My mother stated._

 _"That's insane." I said._

 _End Flashback_

I felt a nudge against my arm and realized that I hadn't been paying attention and thanks to Ginny I didn't get in trouble. I gave her a smile and I continued my classes and ass soon as I was done I headed to the library. I summoned books on the first wizards and began reading. It wasn't long before I was joined by friends and they gave me a smile.

"Hey Hermione, you need some help?" Harry asked.

"Sure, that would be nice. I could use the company." I replied.

"I guess it's a good thing we came along." Ginny said and pointed at Ron.

"I'm not sure what you are hoping to find, but whatever it is we will help you find it." Ron said.

"Thanks guys. I am just looking for reason why I feel dark magic inside me." I said.

"Well the best place to start would be to look in the restricted section." Ginny said.

She walked away and came back a few minutes later with a book. I looked at it surprised by the how old it was and the fact that it had my family name on it. I reached for the book and opened the book and began to read. It really wasn't a lot of help.

"It is basically everything that my mother told me." I said and sighed loudly. I was getting nowhere slowly.

"Maybe you should look deeper into the book." Ginny said and picked up the book.

She flipped through the pages slowly looking over the details. She had a concentrated look on her face and I hoped that she could find something in there that would help us. I have been in here since classes ended and was tired. Today was Wednesday and I only had one day of classes left, but I really wanted my weekend to myself.

"I found something." Ginny said.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"When the first ancestors drank dragons blood, the family line was cursed to have only one child their entire lifetime and one would be born with darkness inside her." Ginny said.

"Is that all there is?" I asked.

"It would seem so." Ginny said, and she closed the book. Such a shame, I was hoping to find more.

"Alright guys thanks for the help. I am going to owl my parents and see if they can visit." I said.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to come join you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am sure." I said.

"Okay, we'll have a good night." Ron said.

"I will." I smiled.

I waved bye to my friends and then headed back to common room. Maybe I could finally talk to Draco and get this all out and in the open. I just wanted to be near him again. I missed the feelings that I got when I was around. I will admit that I may have hated him for a while, but now I think that I am in love with him. Our first kiss was what changed everything that I ever thought about him.

 _Flashback_

 _"I just told you not to embarrass me and what do you go and do?" Draco all but growled._

 _"Listen ferret face, I have no intentions of listening to you. You can't control me like I am puppet." I yelled._

 _"Hermione Max, you are a pureblood now, and always have been, and you will start acting like one. Do I make myself clear." Draco yelled._

 _"I don't take orders from someone like you." I yelled back._

 _Draco shoved me against the wall and glared at me. I knew that he was going to yell at me some more, but that was nothing new. I was surprised when his lips meet mine in a fierce kiss. Malfoy was kissing me and to say I was shocked was an understatement. I shove against his chest and caused him to stumble backwards._

 _"Don't ever touch me again." I snarled, I tried to make for my room and Draco gently grabbed my arm._

 _"Hermione you can't keep running from this." Draco said in a soft voice._

 _"I know that I can't, but that doesn't make this any easier." I said._

 _"Hermione, I know that me being rude doesn't help the situation, but I will work on it." He promised, and I looked at him._

 _"As long as you make the effort and stop hurting me, we could come to like each other." I said._

 _"You may even come to love me one day, and every day I will work on my anger, and I will treat you right and I will never again make you cry. Tears really don't suit you." Draco said._

 _"Now you decide to be sweet and caring." I said._

 _"I will do what I can to make it up to you." Draco said._

 _"Why do you even care?" I asked._

 _"Because," Draco started and pulled me toward him, "I actually like you and i don't want to spend the rest of my life having you hate me." Draco said, and I actually blushed._

 _"Draco you don't need to pretend to like me." I said._

 _"I'm not pretending. Whether you believe it or not, I believe that you are the most beautiful girl in this school." Draco said._

 _"Flattery will get you know where, and you should know that." I said._

 _"It's not flattery, it's the truth." Draco said._

 _He placed a hand on either side of my face and leaned in and kissed me on the lips softly. This time I wanted to kiss him, and I enjoyed the feel of his lips on mine. For a fleeting moment I felt something for Draco and thought that it could be love. Draco picked me up and carried me to our shared room and laid me on the bed. He pulled from the kiss and smiled slightly._

 _"See, kissing me isn't so bad." Draco said._

 _"Don't be so smug about it. I enjoyed it because you didn't force me into anything. I like you this way Draco." I said._

 _"Good, I want you to like the real me and come to love the real me. I don't want to spend my life fighting with you." Draco said._

 _"Sometimes you really can be sweet Draco." I said._

 _End Flashback_

Though Draco had been a jerk then he was showing affection in weird sense. Once I arrived at the common room I saw Draco sitting on the couch. I started to say something, but he put his hand up and walked away completely ignoring me. Great, I was never going to be able to get him to talk to me. I sighed and decided to write my parents a letter and see if they would visit.

Dear mother and Father,

I know that it is late, but I was wondering if you would be up for a visit. I have so many questions that need answered. Draco and I are fighting, but I guess that is no surprise. I thought for sure he was going to change, now he won't even talk to me. I talked to Harry about growing Darkness I feel and he was furious that I wouldn't talk to him about it.

Hermione.

I sent the letter off using Draco's owl and waited for the reply. I picked up a book a began reading it. It was a book of spells that Draco had left lying around and pondered taking it to him so he didn't think that I took. I wasn't long though that I heard a tapping at the window and I knew that the owl had returned. I walked over to the window and opened the letter attached to the owl.

Dearest Hermione,

We would love to busy, but you are right it is late. We have attached a book to this letter say reveal and the book will. We couldn't risk sending it to you out in the open. It is a spell book that has been sent down through our family line. Please don't try the spells until you are with us, as we don't want you to get hurt. I am sorry that you and Draco are fighting, but I am sure that he will come around in time. Your father and I will try to visit as soon as we can.

Love your parents.

I sighed but said the words that my mother said to say and the spell book appeared. I looked through it, but she was right. I would need to be with someone who can show me how to use the spells. I sighed and set the book before going up to my room and pick up my journal. This was the only thing that made me feel at peace.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _Today Draco and I began fighting again, and now he won't listen to me. Every time we take one step forward, we fall back 10 steps. I can't win for losing with him, and I give up trying right now. I found out today that my family is cursed to only have one child each generation and female child will be born evil. The only problem was, is that I never figured out how to stop the darkness. I asked my parents to come over and told them about everything. Not only did they avoid coming over but the avoided the matter altogether._

 _I want Draco to talk to me, and if he would I would tell him everything that was going on and tell him that I am falling for him. I know he heard my conversation with Harry and that is why he is so mad, but I want him to know that I do trust him, and I don't want things between us to get out of hand. Anyway, I am hoping that when my parents visit I will finally learn the truth._

 _Hermione._

I put my journal on my nightstand and leaned back into the headboard of my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and wondered if I should try and talk to Draco but shook my head. I walked back to the common room and grabbed my spell book and went back up to my room. Tomorrow was going to be another long day, and another failed attempt to talk to Draco. Unless I can get him in a room where it is just the two of us and I can lock the door, I will never get him to talk to me. I changed into my pajamas and turned out my lights and crawled into bed.


	13. Chapter 13 I am Sorry

Hermione and Draco

I don't Harry Potter

Chapter 13 : I am Sorry

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up early in the morning, and it was the day of the Yule ball. Draco was still avoiding me and at this rate I would be attending the ball alone. I haven't talked to Draco in over a week, and no matter how hard I try he will no listen to me. If I could just get him to understand why I talked to Harry first, then things between us will hopefully be okay. I stood up and went to my bathroom to get cleaned up and dried my hair and used magic to style it and do my makeup. I put my school uniform on and went down to the common room where I saw Draco sitting there reading a book. This was my chance to talk to him before class, and hopefully get this figured out.

"Draco can we please talk." I pleaded.

"There is nothing that you can say that can change what happened. You lied to me and in place of talking to me you went to another man." Draco said trying to remain calm.

"You know that Harry is my best friend. I was scared to tell." I said trying to reason with him.

"What, scared that I would reject you. Such faith in me." Draco snorted.

"That's not how it is, I was just worried that you wouldn't take the news to well, and maybe I was afraid of rejection, but that is normal." I cried.

"What's normal is trusting your husband and telling him everything that concerns you." Draco yelled.

"I try to tell you things, but you always get upset and don't listen to me." I said.

"I do listen when you actually talk to me like you should." Draco yelled once again.

"I do try to talk you, but you are the one that never listen to anything that I say." I shouted.

"I am done with this conversation. I am going to eat my breakfast alone and going to class." He said.

"So, you aren't going to eat with me?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to." Draco said and stormed off.

Great he still won't listen to reason and now he won't even talk to me. I summoned some breakfast and ate my food quickly and disposed of the leftovers. I went to my classes and nothing made sense in my mind. The classes all seemed to be a blur, even my free periods were nothing but a blur. I tried to pay attention, but my mind keeps wandering back to Draco and how I could possibly get him to listen to me. I felt this need to be close to him and to have him to understand what was going on. I was going insane without talking to him.

Ginny was with me and so was Harry and Ron, they were saying something to me, but I wasn't really listening. In all honesty I couldn't get him off my mind, he plagued my every thought and no matter what I did he was in my mind. Everything in this day was just a blur and even the words my friends say weren't registering in my mind. I looked up and saw that Harry was waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, and I sighed.

"Not really if we are being honest here." I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked in a concerned voice.

"Draco and I are fighting again, and it is because of the fact that I turned to Harry to talk about my problems." I said trying to hold back all my tears.

"Why won't he just listen to reason?" Ron asked, speaking for the first time.

"We are talking about Draco, he isn't really known for his listening skills." I said with laugh.

"Do you know if he will be attending the Yule ball with you?" Ginny asked.

"I find that Highly unlikely. He has made it very clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me right now." I said with a sad smile.

"So, I assume that you will be going alone then?" Harry asked.

"I suppose that it would seem like it." I replied.

"Well we can always go as a group of friends and enjoy each other's company." Ginny said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I will still feel lonely because I was hoping that this would be a chance for us to become closer." I said.

"Maybe you should attempt to talk to him once again. All the classes are done for today and with the two of you fighting you have done nothing but zone out." Ginny said.

"I can try to talk to him again, but I doubt that he will really listen to me." I said.

"You never know." Harry said.

"Thank you, guys. Talking to you always makes me feel so much better." I said and gave my friends a hug.

I walked toward the dorm room, and the whole way thoughts of Draco plagued my mind and I wanted nothing more than to make up with him and finally feel his lips against mine again. I walked in and for a change Draco was sitting there reading another book which no shock was really. He was known for reading books a lot.

"Draco can we talk for just one minute?" I asked.

"I have nothing to say to you." He replied still looking at his book.

"I think there is something you need to say." I yelled.

"Listen I don't want to hear anything that you have to say to me." He said throwing his book down on the ground.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you or come to you first." I pleaded.

"Get out of my sight. We have nothing more to say to each other." Draco growled and stormed off.

I cried out in frustration and ran up to my room. I laid on my bed on done nothing but cry. Why could he not just listen to me for a change. Every time that we argued I felt a void in myself that I couldn't get rid of and he couldn't see that for whatever reason. I didn't know where to turn to at this point or what to do really. If I write my mother and see what kind of advice that she could offer me. I picked up a quill and parchment paper and began writing to my mother.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I know that I probably don't write as often as I should, but I am writing to you now about a serious matter. Once again Draco and myself are fighting again, and it is because I went to Harry and talked to him about everything that is going on in my life. I wish that I had just gone to Draco to begin with and save all this heartache, and now he won't be attending the ball with me. I wish that I understood why I always feel a darkness creep in when I am near Draco and so I went to Harry and talked to him about what I was feeling, and Draco is Furious with me now._

 _I am not sure what I should do at this point and Draco is, as I said before, avoiding me like the plague. I wish that there was something that I could do to get him to listen to me. I will be attending the ball alone because Draco does not want me anywhere near him. My friends have volunteered to keep me company until the ball is over. I would like to see you visit sometime so that we can talk in person._

 _Love Hermione._

I folded my letter and headed to the owlery to send my letter off. Once I did this I took a detour to the garden. This was the one place that I enjoyed being and the one place that always keep me calm and give me time to think. I wandered the gardens for a while just thinking about everything that had been happening. In one day everything in my life changed and man that I hate I am now married to and I think that I am falling in love with him.

It was a strange feeling to have and I could not understand why I could feel this way about someone that I have hated since I came to this school. I sighed and made my way back to my room and on my desk lay a letter addressed to me from my mother. I hadn't expected her to respond so soon, but I was happy that she had.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _In all honesty you should have gone to Draco to begin with. Going to Harry was a mistake that caused a fight that you will have to solve on your own. Even though Draco has refused to attend the ball with you I would like for you to enter together to symbolize the union between our family and perform one dance together. I believe that the two of you can get along long enough to do that hope. I will try to visit when I can, and we will talk more about who you really are. Please remember that Draco is the one that you should talk to and not some other man, it causes fights, and this is where it lands you._

 _I understand that Harry is your best friend and naturally you would seek advice from him, but you must remember he is yet to be married and you are married. To Draco it looks bad and makes him feel inferior to Harry. Your father and I fought a lot in the early years of our marriage and I wish that we had not, but in the end, we did come to love each other very much. Draco's mother has sent him a letter telling him to escort you to the ball and have at least one dance with you and we have picked out your clothing already and will have them sent over as soon as we can._

 _I have also sent the house elf to get you jewelry. In time you and Draco will make up and things won't seem so dark._

 _Love your mother._

Some help my mother was, she wants me to attend the ball with Draco and pretend like nothing is happening between us. I wish that I could express everything that I was feeling toward Draco but for some reason I couldn't put it in words properly. I picked up a quill and opened my journal and began to write a poem for Draco that he would someday be able to read and return my feelings.

 _For you bear my heart and my soul, but you have yet to realize._

 _Everything in my life centers around you and you alone._

 _You are the one thing that I think about and I can't explain it._

 _We are tied together by the bonds of fate and now we are as one._

 _I can't explain what I feel I can only say I know you are mine._

 _You avoid me, but we both know that you love me._

 _Draco my love, I think that I may be falling for you._

I turned the page of my journal, and thought about taking the poem directly to him, but it wasn't. I couldn't take the poem to him yet because it may cause more fighting and that is the last thing that I want to do. Right now, he just needs to cool down, it is bad enough that his parents are forcing him to attend the ball with me. I began writing on the blank page in my journal.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _I am once again writing but this time it is about my discoveries. I have found out that my family is cursed because someone in my family drank dragons blood and not milk. Our family has always drunk just milk, but someone crossed the line and now the families are destined to only have one child each generation, but I will find a way to break the curse because I want to have more than one child assuming that Draco and I ever get along. Our fight was so bad that I didn't even pay attention in class and zoned out when my friends were talking to me._

 _I also learned that I am the first in many generations to receive all the powers of our original ancestors and it makes me different. Draco is angry that I did not come to him and talk him, and my mother agrees that I should have talked to Draco and not Harry._

 _Signed Hermione._

I closed my Journal just in time for Draco come storming into my room looking furious. In his hands was a letter and it was from his mother. Oh boy.

(Draco's POV)

I was sitting on my bed reading a book when a letter landed on my lap and it was from mother. How odd for her to be writing at this hour. I picked the letter up and sent the owl back to my mother with money to pay for his services.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I have just heard from Hermione's mother that you have no intentions of escorting her to the ball. I will make this letter short so that you may go to bed, I have picked out your clothes for the ball, and Hermione mother has as well. Your clothes match and you can assume why. You will attend the ball with Hermione and share at least one dance together, for the sake of the family name. Hermione will come to the manner for Christmas break and you will be hospitable to her. Do not make me have your father deal with you._

 _Love your mother._

How dare Hermione get her mother involved in our fight. I stood up. I stormed to Hermione's room to her closing her journal. She looked at me and her face paled upon seeing the letter that lay in my hands, she knew I was angry and she knew why. I cannot believe that she owled her mother because she couldn't talk to me.

"Are you out of your mind?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" She asked playing dumb.

"You have no business involving your mother in our fights." I yelled.

"If I feel the need to talk to my mother than I will talk to my mother. You won't control who I talk to." She yelled.

"I'm warning you, keep our parents out of our fights. I will attend the ball with you and dance one dance with you, but don't talk to me after that." I ground out.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" She screamed.

"Because you can't trust me, so why should I trust you?" I asked.

"Just leave my room Draco." She said in a whisper.

"Gladly." I said and stormed off.

I could hear her crying as I made my way to my room, but at this point I did not care. She has lied to me and failed to trust me her husband. Friends are good to talk to when you are upset but counseling should be my job. I should be the one helping her and talking to her, but no she takes comfort in another man's arms. I took a shower and collapsed on my bed where I fell asleep in no time at all.


	14. Chapter 14 Don't leave Me Alone

Draco X Hermione

I Don't Own Harry Potter

(Hermione's POV)

I couldn't believe that the Yule Ball was tomorrow and I had yet to talk to Draco. It would seem that he was avoiding me like the Black Plague and all I could do was study. It was all that I could ever do. I hardly talked to my friends right now because I didn't want to give Draco another reason to be upset. I sighed, at this point I really needed to talk to someone and Draco would not have any of it. My mother had already sent my dress over for the ball and it was Slytherin green and silver and came with silver heels. I had been in the library since I got out of class and was tired and ready to go to be, but I wanted to talk to at least Ginny and see what she thinks that I should do. I stood from my spot in the library and made my way to the dorms.

I would have a little time before curfew to talk to Ginny and maybe then I would know what to do about Draco avoiding me like the plague. When I arrived at the Gryffindor common room I noticed that Ginny was just getting back. I was glad that she was already outside because I did not know the password to the common now. The one thing that I was sure of was that Ginny would always be on my side no matter what and will always know what to do.

"Hey Ginny do you have a moment to talk?" I asked and she turned to face me.

"Yeah, what going on?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Draco. I can't seem to get him to talk me and I was hoping that you could help me figure out why." I said.

"Well come on in, and we will talk in my room." She said.

I followed Ginny up into her room, but felt that the air was cold. I hope that I have not made Ginny angry. I can't bear the thought of having someone so close to me be angry and this very moment that was what I was feeling, but I didn't understand what I could have done to make her so angry with me. I was possibly just over thinking things and she just wanted somewhere quite to talk to me about everything going on.

"So what is going on with Draco now?" She asked.

"He won't talk to me anymore and no matter what I do he just ignores me." I said.

"Have you put yourself in his shoes. Just think about it for a second. The two of you are now married and instead of going to him with the news of your families history you go to Harry and Ron." Ginny said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Just think about it okay. Draco wants you to talk him. I understand that they are your friends and so does Draco, but he is your husband now." Ginny said.

"I understand that, but they are my best friends. I tell Ron and Harry everything." I said.

"Yes, but as husband and wife you should tell each other everything that goes on and anything that is bothering you." Ginny said.

What she was saying did make a lot of sense and I could see where she was coming from and I think that I understand why he was so upset to begin with. I all honesty I would probably be upset with myself. I may as well have lied to him at this point and I am suppose to go to his family manner this year for Christmas and I can't do that if he is angry with me. I want Draco to understand that I am sorry and I want him to forgive me and start talking to me again.

"So how do I get Draco to talk to me again?" I asked.

"You just try to talk to him. Catch him while he is alone in the common room and make him talk to you. He can't avoid you forever." Ginny said.

"The Yule Ball is tomorrow and our parents have demanded that we attend together, but he wont hear of it." I said.

"The best that I can really say on that honestly is that you walk in together, share the first dance, and go back to ignoring each other. That way you can keep up appearances and keep your parents off your back." Ginny said.

"That's a wonderful idea, hopefully Draco will go along with it." I said with a laugh.

"Just talk to him about or send him an owl. He can't be to mad to respond with an owl." Ginny said with a laugh.

"That is true." I said with a grin.

"Now go talk to your man and see if you can't work things out with him. Me on the other hand, I am going to bed and getting some much needed rest." Ginny said.

"Alright. Night Gin." I said and left her room.

I slowly walked back to the heads dorm ready to talk to Draco, but in a way a dreaded the moment as well. I was not ready for the fight that I knew would come the moment I tried to talk to him. If I locked him a room with me that would only make the fighting worse and could cause one of us to get hurt and then we would never get along again. I pondered just sending him an owl asking him to show up to the ball with me and have one dance for the public and the go our own ways, but felt that was cheap way out. I made it my dorm and saw Draco had just entered and I followed after him in hopes of getting a chance to talk to him for a change. He just barely made it to the steps to his room before a spoke up causing him to stop and just barely glance at me.

"Draco can we talk, Please?" I asked.

"I don't have time to talk to you right." Draco said, starting up the steps.

"You can't keep avoiding me forever. Eventually you will have to talk me. We are married after all." I said.

"I don't care if we are married. I have nothing to say to someone like you." He growled.

"Someone like me." I yelled.

"Yes, you are a liar and you can't be trusted." He said and before I could say more he darted to his room.

I huffed in anger at this point, why did he have to be so stubborn and not just listen to me for a change. I stormed up to room and grabbed a quill and pen. I was going to make him talk to me on way or another. I would call for an owl to pick up the letter a deliver to him. He can't avoid tomorrow even if he wants to. I began to write the words that I wanted to write and tried to make them seem kind in a way.

 _Draco,_

 _As you know tomorrow is Saturday and the day of the Yule Ball. Now my mother has sent my clothes and no doubt they match what your mother has sent you. I know that you are beyond angry with me right now and you have every right to be angry with me, but we should at least be seen together at the ball and have at least one dance, for the public and to keep our parents off our back. Please respond soon._

 _Hermione._

I called for the owl and it was not long before it showed up and took the letter from my hand and took it to Draco. I would wait for his reply and hopefully he would be civil about the whole thing and not a total jerk about it. I sighed and waited for the owl to return and when I did there was a simple yes written at the bottom of the letter. Well at least we were making progress from what we were doing earlier, fighting. I laid the note down on my desk and went and cleaned up and went to bed almost immediately after that.

(Draco's POV)

I wish that Hermione would have come to me with her problems, I am supposed to her husband and she should have no problem talking to be about what is going on and yet she chose not to and now we had yet another fight and I told her that I didn't have anything to say to someone like her, because she was liar. It was the truth but now that I think about it, it was something that should not have been said at all. I probably upset her and she was right I would have to work this out with her at some point, because she will living with me from this point on. I looked up when I heard a tap on my window and saw an owl with a letter. I took the letter and the owl waited for me to give it back after I wrote my response.

 _Draco,_

 _As you know tomorrow is Saturday and the day of the Yule Ball. Now my mother has sent my clothes and no doubt they match what your mother has sent you. I know that you are beyond angry with me right now and you have every right to be angry with me, but we should at least be seen together at the ball and have at least one dance, for the public and to keep our parents off our back. Please respond soon._

 _Hermione._

 _Yes_

I wrote a simple reply that needed nothing more that. I handed the note back to the owl and it took the note back to Hermione. She would no doubt be happy that I agreed to be seen entering the ball with her and attending one dance with her. For the purpose of t he public of course. I didn't really dread the ball itself, but I did not want to talk to Hermione right now. I needed some time to collect myself and figure out how to go from this point.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed in frustration and the fact that I was tired at this point. I stood up and made way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once I had cleaned up I went and laid on my bed. I did not fall asleep right away. I could not help but think about Hermione. Just because I was mad at her did not mean that I despised her. Quite the opposite actually. I cared deeply for her, but I wanted her to understand that she hurt me be feeling like she could not talk to me. I finally let sleep over take me and slipped into the world of dreams.

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up the next morning and realized that today I would have to pretend like all the fighting between Draco and myself never happened and try to get along with him for the sake of keeping our parents out of our business. I sighed and go up and fixed my hair and got dressed. I went to grab breakfast and afterwards I would study in the library till it was time for the ball to start. I saw no sign of Draco, but I knew that he would not bail out on entering the ball and dancing with me so I was not worried about it in the slightest. What I was worried about was how I was going to fix what had happened.

I ate my breakfast quietly and didn't really talk to anyone. Ginny wasn't here which meant that she either ate already or wasn't planning on eating this morning. I was fine with that because I was looking forward to getting some studying in for a change and not fighting with Draco. I would brush up on what I need for the exams and then I would read a little bit about my family history to learn more about who I am. I stood up once I was finished and made my way to the library where I found Ginny studying to my surprise.

"Hey Ginny, I didn't expect to find you here." I said as I sat across from her at the table.

"I just wanted to get away from the guys for a bit and besides I figured you would be here." She said.

"Did you want to talk to me about something." I asked.

"How did things with Draco go?" She asked, getting straight to the point as always.

"He said that he can't believe that I lied to him, but he did agree to go to the ball with me, which is progress." I said.

"That is great. Maybe things will work out for the better you never know." She said with a smile.

"I am hoping that it will because I can't take Draco being mad at me, even for a second." I said.

My voice was distant at the last part, but I know that Ginny caught it because she simply smiled and continued to read her book. Tonight we would attend the ball together and maybe this would be my chance to get him to talk to me and just maybe things can go back to normal with us. I opened up my books and began studying while thinking about Draco.

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15 Heatbroken

Hermione X Draco

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 15 : Heartbroken

(Hermione's POV)

I sat on the bed and waited for Ginny to return and help me get ready for the ball. I pondered over the events of the day and wondered if I would ever be able to fix the events that happened between Draco and myself. I wanted nothing more than to make things right. I looked out the window that overlooked the Lake and give a thoughtful sigh. How could i make things right between us and get Draco to see how much I had come to care for him. In all my life I never thought that I would like Draco in the slightest, let alone fall in love with him. He was the one person I despised since the day that I started school here and now I am married to him and I love him fully.

"Hey, are you ready to start getting dressed." Ginny said. My head snapped to the door and shock was written on my face. How did she sneak up on me so easily?

"Yeah I am ready." I said, and she laughed.

"I take it that I scared you a little." she said.

"Only slightly, I was just thinking." I said.

"About Draco again I would assume." She said.

"Yeah, I was. I just don't know what to do to convince him that I am sorry." I said.

"Give it time and he will forgive you. I am sure of it." She said.

"I know. Now let's get ready for the ball. Draco has at least agreed to attend with me, which should be a good sign." I said.

"It is. It means that in the future he will eventually come to his senses and understand why you didn't tell him in the beginning." Ginny said.

"I hope that you are right. Logically I never seen myself even liking Draco and now I love him and don't know what I would if I didn't have him in my life." I said.

"This isn't like you Hermione. Normally you are more independent." Ginny said.

"I know, but lately I have needed Draco around me to help keep me sane. I guess that is the right word for it." I said.

"Do you feel like you are losing control?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and no. When Draco is near me I feel fine, but when he is away from me I feel like I am losing control of not only my emotions, but my magic as well." I said.

"Have you tried talking to him about?" Ginny asked.

"I have tried, but every time I do he says that he has nothing to say to someone like me and it's all that I can do to keep from crying when he does that. He believes that I lied to him in a way." I said.

"He still believes that you cheated on him, doesn't he?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he does and nothing I can say can change his mind." I said.

"Like I said, it will take time for him to see the truth and when he does he will come back to you no questions asked." Ginny said.

"At any rate we should get ready to go before we end up being late." I said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." She said with a smile on her face.

Ginny pulled me to her vanity mirror and set to work on my makeup. She added light touches of makeup that complemented my reflection and at the same time looked dramatic. The eye shadow was a Smokey eye green and silver, which would match dress perfectly. Then she set to work on my hair, which was simple up-do with curls and she put a snake pendant in my hair with resembled the Slytherin house symbol. No doubt she was trying to make sure that I impressed Draco tonight and got him to talk to me while we were at the dance.

Once Ginny had finished with me I went to go get dressed while she got herself ready for the ball. I walked back in the room to see that she was done and already had her gown on. It was hard to believe how much all our lives had changed over the course of this year. I know that the year was hardly over, but I could not wait to see what else this year would hold. Like Ginny said it would take time for Draco to forgive, but he would.

"You ready to go meet the boys then?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Came my simple reply.

We walked down the steps the lead to the common room and found Draco and Harry both waiting on us. Draco's eyes lit up at the sight of me, but he played it off and went to acting annoyed and ready to get this over with. Harry was staring at Ginny with pure love in his eyes. I really wish that look would come back to Draco. I took the arm that Draco offered and smiled. He smiled only a little, just enough to show that he acknowledged that I was there, and we headed out the door toward the ball room.

"Don't think that this changes anything." He said.

"I want you to know that I am sorry." I said.

"It does not change the fact that you lied to me." He said.

"Why will you not listen, I have told you I did not lie to you. The only reason I was with Harry was so that I could talk to him." I said.

"And I suppose you felt I didn't need to know that truth about you?" Draco asked.

"It wasn't that, I just didn't know how to tell you." I said.

"Likely excuse." Draco grumbled.

"It is not an excuse, it is the truth." I said, forcing myself to remain calm.

"This discussion is over. Now I told you I would attend the ball and have one dance with you. I will do just that but nothing more." Draco said.

"You won't listen to me, will you?" I asked.

"There is nothing you can say that will make me believe you." Draco ground out, and I could tell his patience was wearing thin.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." I said, and he nodded.

He continued to guide to the Ball room without saying a word and the silence was killing me. I wanted to talk to him and work this out like the adults we were, but he was choosing to act like a child now. We in the Ball room together and was announced by the Headmistress and after the competitors had their first dance we joined in and danced and then Draco left and went over to where Pansy was standing. Of course, he would be near her of all people in the school. I walked over to where Ginny was and sat down.

"I am taking it that Draco decided not to talk things over with you?" Ginny asked.

"No, he won't hear anything I have to say. As far as he is concerned he wants nothing to do with me or my lies." I said.

"That's a shame because you are supposed to be going to his house tomorrow correct?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, that is correct, but I doubt that I will be welcome." I said.

"I am sure that his parents will be thrilled to see you." Ginny said.

"They may be happy to see me, but I get the feeling that he will continue to avoid me like the plague." I said.

"Right now, it would seem that he is keeping the company of Pansy." Ginny said and nodded her head in the direction they were standing.

I looked over to where she was nodding to and saw that Pansy was on Draco's arm and she was grinning like crazy. She acted like this was the most normal thing in the world for her to do and that he wasn't a married man. I watched as Draco looked directly at me a smirked and then turned back to the crowd that he was talking to. I jerked my eyes from the seen that was before and looked at Ginny.

"I am sorry that you had to see that scene." Ginny said.

"Do you want me to go beat the snot out of him for you?" Harry offered.

"No that won't be necessary. I just want to try and enjoy what is left of my night." I said.

"Well my offer will continue to stand." Harry said with a laugh.

"Thank you." I said.

"Would you honor me with on dance?" Harry asked.

"Ginny are you okay with it?" I asked.

"Of course, I am." She said with a smile.

"Then I would be happy to dance with an old friend." I said.

I took Harry's arm and he guided me to the dance floor where we danced the next song together happily. I looked over at Draco to see him Glaring at me, and as he done to me earlier, I smirked at him. I watched storm from the Ball room and no doubt he went back to the common room to mope. I stepped away from Harry when the dance finished, and we walked back over to Ginny and saw that Ron had joined her.

"I am guessing Malfoy is angry with you again?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but he will get over it. He can't stay mad at me forever." I said.

"I can always go beat some sense into him." Ron offered.

"Harry just offered the same thing. It's okay. I will deal with this on my own." I said.

"Okay. Just know that we are both ready to take action if it is needed." Ron said.

"Thanks guys. I honestly think that I may go ahead and call it night." I said.

"Alright Hermione. Are you going straight to your common room?" Ginny asked.

"No, I think I will go to the library first and study for a bit." I said.

"Dressed like that?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah it will be fine. I know Draco is in his room and I am not ready to face him yet." I said.

"Alright well if you need us you know where to find us." Ron said.

"Thank you." I said.

I headed off to the library to begin studying but in the end, I changed my mind and decided that I wanted to go to the common room and get my things packed for tomorrow. Once I got to the common room I saw no signs of Draco and went up to his room and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He must be out and about the castle. I was really hoping to try and talk to him again. I walked back to my room and changed into regular clothes that was more comfortable and began packing my things. I made sure to include all my books from my classes, and then some of the reading material that I wanted to over.

Once I had finished packing I grabbed some pajamas and my toiletries and headed to the women's bathroom to clean up. No one was hear so I ran a bath and made sure to add to herbs that would help me relax some. I was in there for a long before finally getting out and drying off. I put on my pajamas and headed back to the dorm. I walked into the common room to find that Draco was sitting by the fire reading a book. This could be my chance to talk to him.

(Draco's POV)

I was so angry with Hermione that I could not see straight. I know that I was with Pansy the whole time I was at the dance, but how could she go and dance with Harry after everything that I had been told. It was like she wanted me to know that she didn't care about anything that I said. She keeps wanting to try and talk, but she doesn't seem to understand that I don't want to talk to her at the current moment. I had been wondering around the school for a while before a finally made my way back to the common room where I knew Hermione was in her room. She came down from her room and saw me sitting by the fire and she looked happy to see me which meant that she wanted to try and talk to me again.

"I don't want to talk." I said.

"Could you at least try and listen to what I have to say to you?" She asked.

"Nothing you say can make things okay right now. I need time to think." I said.

"Just be reasonable enough to listen to me." She pleaded.

"Don't push your luck Hermione. I need time and I will come to you when I am ready." I said and went up to my room.

I waited about 20 minutes before leaving the common room all together. I planned to use the Headmistress's flo to head home tonight so that I could avoid Hermione just a little bit longer and it would give me more time to think about things going on. I bumped into Pansy and inwardly groaned. She was never going to leave me alone now.

"Hey Draco, where are you headed?" She asked.

"I am headed home for Christmas." I replied.

"Without Hermione?" She asked.

"Yes, but she will be joining me in the morning." I replied.

"I see. I could always join you in her place." Pansy said in a suggestive voice.

"I am good. Now if you don't mind I would like to get going." I ground out.

"Your no fun Draco." Pansy pouted.

"I am married I am not supposed to have fun." I said.

"The two of you are fighting though." She said.

"That doesn't mean that I am going to go and cheat on her." I said.

"Again, you are no fun. Enjoy you visit with Mommy and Daddy." She said in a singsong voice as she walked away.

Could she get any more annoying than what she already was? I know that I was angry at Hermione but that didn't mean that I was going to go and cheat on her and it did not mean that I hated her. I made my way into Headmistresses office and proceeded to use her flo to get home and I was greeted by my parents who I could tell were shocked that I arrived home alone.

"Where is Hermione?" My mother asked.

"I am sure she will be along." I said and headed toward my room.

"You mean she doesn't know that you are here?" My father asked.

"No, but she will come none the less." I said.

"You need to go back and bring your wife to the manor." My mother demanded.

"Hermione is a big girl, I am sure that she can find her way here just fine." I said.

"Draco that is no way to treat your wife." My mother said in a surprised voice.

"Mother it is no big deal. I am going to go to bed." I said.

"Draco, I don't understand why you are acting like this." My mother said.

"Mother I am acting like I normally do. Hermione will be here first thing in the morning." I said.

I didn't give my mother or father a chance to say anything more before going up to my room. I laid down on my bed a starred at the ceiling. I put a charm on the door, so no one could enter, and no one could hear anything that went on in this room. I stood up and began pacing my room. I let out a frustrated yell and ended slinging my lamp. Hermione had somehow managed to get under my skin and there was no going back now. I let sleep over take me after falling back on my bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione X Draco

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 16: I Can't Believe You

(Hermione's POV)

After Draco had stormed off without finishing our conversation I went straight to bed. I got up the next morning and got dressed like I normally did. I went down to the common room to see if Draco was down there, but I found no sign of him. I went down to the Great hall to get my breakfast and saw Harry and Ginny and sat down next to them. At least I still had my friends.

"Hey guys, how are things going?" I asked.

"Just having breakfast before we leave to go to Ginny's parents. What about you?" Harry asked.

"Just going to grab some breakfast and then head over to the library to do some reading." I said.

"Aren't you going to Malfoy manner with Draco?" Ginny asked.

"If I could find him and ask him I would." I replied.

"Oh, are you looking for Drakey poo?" I heard Pansy snide voice from behind me. I didn't ask her so why she was here.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes I am looking for Draco." I said with a bit of a sneer.

"Well after Draco and I had a friendly little chat, he informed me that he was going home without you." Pansy said with a laugh.

"I don't believe you. If he was going to go home, he would have let me know." I said.

"It's the truth. I saw him leave myself. Don't believe me then flo to Malfoy manor and see for yourself." She sneered.

"Piss off Pansy." Ron said from behind.

"You don't talk to me that way." Pansy fumed.

"Then get lost and leave her alone." Ron said taking his seat in front of us.

"Just remember to tell Drakey that I really enjoyed seeing him last night." Pansy said as she left.

"Why would Draco tell Pansy that he was leaving and not tell me?" I asked.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason behind her knowing." Ginny tried to reason, but my anger was flared up.

"I am his wife and he doesn't see fit to tell me. How could he treat me like this? I thought for sure that were passed all this nonsense." I fumed.

"Now Hermione don't do anything that you might regret." Ron said.

"I won't, but I think that it is time that I paid a visit to the manner." I said standing up.

"Are you sure that you should, being that you are upset?" Harry asked.

"I will be just fine. I will see you guys after Christmas break." I said.

"We will see you then." They said together and stood up and give me hug before I left.

Of all the people that would know that Draco had left, it had to be Pansy. How do I know if she is even telling the truth, she could just be trying to rile me up and start a fight? The only way to know for sure was to go to the manor myself and see if he is there. He may get mad at me for going without him if he isn't there, but I need to know what's going on. I made my way to my room and gathered the things I would need for stay at Malfoy manor. Once I was packed, I shrank on all my things down and put them in my purse. I made sure to charm my purse so that it was linked to my room in case I forgot something. Once I was finished, I made my way to professor McGonagall's office to use her flo.

"Hermione Dear, are you headed off?" She asked once I arrived.

"Yes, I will be staying at Malfoy manor for the duration of the break." I replied.

"That is such great news. I am glad that the two of you have found some peace with each other." She said with a smile.

"We are definitely working on things." I said.

"Well I hope that you have a great time and I will see you when you return. Be safe." She said.

With that I took the flo to the manor where his parents greeted me with a smile and hugs. I looked over to see Draco foyer, but he completely ignored me. He was setting a chair reading and upon seeing me set his book down and took off his glass and stormed from the room. His mother and father both looked at me with questioning looks and I knew that I would have to explain to them what was going on.

"Hermione Dear what is going on with you and Draco?" Narcissa asked in a worried tone.

"We are just having a bit of a quarrel that is all." I replied.

"One that is apparently bad enough for him to return home without and not even speak to you when you arrive." Lucius said.

"There were just somethings that was feeling that involved my powers and instead of going to Draco I went to Harry for advice and this angered him, and he now feels betrayed." I said.

"I don't understand why he would feel that way and why he would fly of the handle the way that he has." He mother said in a worried tone.

"He is angry that I didn't tell him what I was feeling about my family past and my powers. I told Harry before I told him." I said.

"Ah, that would explain why he is so angry." Lucius said.

"Well you go upstairs and talk to him and try and get him to listen to you." Narcissa insisted.

"I have tried time and time again to get him to speak with me, but he refuses every time." I said.

"Thats why you charm the door and lock the two of you in there and force him to talk to you." Lucius said.

"That is good idea. Thank you." I said with a smile.

"You are welcome dear." Lucius said.

I smiled once more and made my way upstairs. Draco my not want to talk to me, but I was determined to get him to talk to me. I wasn't going to let things keep going on like this. No matter how he felt at the moment I knew that he would forgive me. I was always going to tell Draco what was going on, but I felt that the logical thing for me to do was to go and talk to Harry first. I always talked Harry about any problems that I had. I thought back to the first day that I had received the news that I would be marrying Draco and how badly I had acted and not that all seems so silly and I am so glad that we get along now.

 _Flashback_

 _"Are you done eating?" I asked._

 _"Yeah I'm done. We need to get to McGonagall's office before she has a fit." Malfoy said._

 _"I figured that much." I said._

 _"Let's go." He said gruffly._

 _I stood from my seat and followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall. He didn't try to link arms with me this time, and I was thankful for it. I honestly did not like being that close to him, it was just plain creepy. It wasn't long before we arrived at Head Mistresses McGonagall's office. I sat down in front of her desk and so did Malfoy._

 _"How are you this evening Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked._

 _"We are meeting to discuss an important matter." McGonagall said._

 _"What is it that is so important." I huffed_

 _"As you know the ministry has set in place a marriage law. All available wizards and witches were informed of who they would be marrying except for the two of you." Professor McGonagall said. My heart sank at that moment as I became sick to my stomach and my world became blurry._

 _"Why were we not informed when the others were?" Malfoy asked taking the words right out of my mouth._

 _"The ministry wanted me to tell you in person because there was some news about Ms. Granger which has been brought to their attention." Professor McGonagall said._

 _"What kind of news?" I asked finally managing to speak._

 _"When the ministry was reviewing old files belonging to the Malfoy family, the investigators, came across some rather interesting information." She said._

 _"What kind of news?" Malfoy asked._

 _"I am sure you are aware of the Max family?" McGonagall asked._

 _"Yes, of course I am. They are one of the purest families in the Wizarding World and one of the richest as well. They are also known to be the most gifted and brilliant witches and wizards in existence." Malfoy replied._

 _"Only two remain and they are childless, so their bloodline is doomed to die out when each of them pass away." I said, trying to make sense out of everything she is telling us._

 _"My reason for bringing up the Max family is simple. The investigators discovered Joseph and Elena Max did in fact have a daughter who they sent to the muggle world to hide her from Voldemort." Professor McGonagall said._

 _"I am lost as to what this information has to do with Hermione." Malfoy said._

 _"Hermione Granger is their biological daughter. After discovering the Max's had a daughter, the ministry tracked down the adoption records of their daughter and it led them to the Grangers." Professor McGonagall stated._

 _I choked on air and Malfoy patted my back. I learned one year ago, shortly before obliviating my parents, I had, in fact, been adopted. I couldn't breathe. I had just learned why I was adopted by my parents. I couldn't breathe I was overwhelmed to learn I was a pureblood. Professor McGonagall was saying something to us but all I could do was nod my head. I watched as she performed a spell to test my DNA and next thing I knew she was congratulating me._

 _"Congratulations Ms. Max." Professor McGonagall said._

 _"Thanks." I managed to choke out._

 _"Now on to the marriage law. Ms. Max, you and Draco are to be wed two weeks from this date." Professor McGonagall said._

 _"What, you expect me to marry ferret face!" I yelled._

 _"Yes, the ministry does expect it, you will marry him and be happy about it." She said._

 _"I am not marrying that thing!" I yelled._

 _"I am not a thing Hermione and I do have a name, it's Draco." Malfoy said in a sarcastic tone._

 _"Hermione, Draco will make a fine husband for you. Your parents, as you know, are still alive and wish to meet with you and your future husband this weekend. Draco you will help prepare Hermione for this meeting." She said._

 _"My real parents?" I asked shocked._

 _"Yes, and you will need to act like a pureblood and for this reason why Draco will help you. Draco you parents will also be at this meeting." Headmistress McGonagall said._

 _"Oh, boy. This won't turn out well as my dad is not fond of Hermione." Malfoy said._

 _"I'm not fond of your father either, so the feeling is mutual." I grumbled._

 _"You are both Heads, so you will share a tower and I expect you to get along." Head Mistress McGonagall said._

 _"I am not sure sharing a tower would be wise." I said._

 _"Hermione that's enough! You are a pureblood and as such you need to behave like one." Malfoy said._

 _"You dare to try and tell me what to do ferret." I snarled._

 _"You will do address me as Draco or Malfoy, you do not speak to me in such a manner." Draco growled._

 _"You can't talk to me like I'm a slave and you're my master. I am not like other purebloods, I was raised by muggles and because of it, I actually have a heart." I yelled._

 _"Clearly, you have no idea how to behave as a proper pureblood lady." Malfoy said._

 _"I refuse to marry you!" I yelled before storming off._

 _I was not going to cry in front of the ferret and give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt me. Malfoy was a cold-hearted jerk and he has never once cared about anyone but himself. I honestly can't understand what the ministry was thinking when they ordered us to be married. I looked up momentarily to see I had stormed off to the Hogwarts gardens. I knew no one would look for me here so I let the tears flow._

 _End of Flashback_

To think that the two of us have come so far, and I wasn't going to let things go back to the way that they were. I was going to get Draco to talk to me and nothing was going to change my mind. I really cared for him and was beginning to think that I loved him, and he needed to know that. I walked to his room and entered. I charmed the door before he had a chance to storm out and looked at him.

"Hermione release the spell so I can leave." Draco demanded.

"Not until we have talked." I said.

"I have told you there is nothing to talk about." he ground out.

"Draco I am sorry that I didn't talk to you first, but I have always gone to Harry for advice." I tried reason.

"I am your husband and I thought we told each other everything, but I find that you can't trust me enough to tell me about your problems." Draco said.

"I wanted to, but I was afraid that you would judge me." I pleaded.

"Judge you, for crying out loud Hermione I don't care about that stuff. I wouldn't have judged you; I would have been there for you." Draco yelled.

"Don't you yell at me. Don't you get I was afraid? Things were going so well and then my powers changed or something and I feared I would hurt you." I cried.

"Hermione don't try to turn this around on me." Draco said.

"I am not turning this around on you, but you refuse to listen, and I am just trying to explain." I said.

"Hermione, I don't believe you and I want you out of my sight." He growled.

"I will not leave this room until you forgive me, and you know that spell can only be released by me. So, we are both stuck in here until you agree to talk to me." I said.

"I have nothing to say to someone who willing lies to me and trust another man over me." He said his voice raising.

"Draco I wasn't lying if I was willing to tell you the truth after talking to Harry." I said my temper rising.

"That is just it, you weren't going to tell and that is the whole problem. You don't trust me." He yelled.

"You know what Draco you clearly `are not going to see reason. I am going back to Hogwarts where I can have peace." I yelled.

"And be with Harry." He snorted.

"Excuse me. There is nothing going on between myself and Harry." I ground out, glaring at Draco.

"Whatever, have a nice trip back." He said sitting on his bed and picking up a book.

I released the spell on the door and stormed out. I was so angry at him that I could not see straight. How could he say such things to me and pretend like nothing has happened? When I got down stairs I could see that his parents had shocked looks on their faces and I could tell they wanted to say something, but I didn't give them time. I flooed back to Hogwarts and went straight to my room. I thought for sure that Draco would see reason, but it was clear that he wouldn't. I was upset and not sure what I should do, and it was so hard to try and figure out what I should do next. I didn't want our marriage to crumble around us. I fell asleep that night with tears in my eyes and thoughts of Draco.


End file.
